


Black serpent

by Rias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Soul Bond, With A Twist, bond, cocky OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rias/pseuds/Rias
Summary: Beyfire Freya Malfoy, Ice queen of Slytherin. She never wanted her life to turn into a heap of a mess after mess, but what choices did she get? A controlling mother, a cold father, an indifferent brother. She holds her scars and cradles her remaining sanity until he breaks her. Sirius Orion Black was her endpoint, she never thought someone like him, a disowned son would make her regret not jumping off the astronomy tower.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one ~Year one to five

Hogwarts 

Year first

Dark amber eyes blinked nervously, watching the people around them move about. The little blondish grey-haired girl felt very nervous but that was shown only on the inside, in her head. Her face was blank, void at the same time and not a single body part seemed to be out of place. She almost looked like a soldier. But that was what she was supposed to be, a young proper lady that would put no shame on her family name in any way. 

This would be Beyfire Malfoy's sorting moment. She was very excited this morning when she talked about it with her brother. But now she was nervous, she didn't want to disappoint her parents.

''Sirius Black!''

The professor called, making Bey look away from the vast windows and floating candles, she was admiring so fondly. The familiar name made her feel a bad taste in her mouth and she wanted to see where her ''friend'' would be sorted, surely, it wasn't going to be Slytherin. She knew that much, Sirius never did like his family or what their views on the world were. A reason Bey stood away from Sirius when he and his family would come visit. He was very different and she knew it from their first play date. 

She locked eyes on him and watched as he stood on the little chair out on the podium, an old looking hat was placed over his head. It took about a minute before the sorting hat roared out a proud

''GRYFFINDOR''

Sirius looked as happy as she ever saw him, but that wouldn't last very long. Bey knew what his family would do to him once they found out, the tradition of the Black family was just broken, she wouldn't be surprised if Sirius was blasted off the family tree. 

''Beyfire Malfoy''

Her eyes widened slightly as she finally heard her name being called, she glanced over to her brother, Lucius, who gave her a small reassuring nod, making her tense a little less. She might not be very close to her brother, but he was always reassuring. She just knew everything was going to be alright if he was there. 

She stood proudly and made her way over with a few gracious steps, almost looking like a ballerina, before sitting down and feeling the hat being placed on her head. She had to admit she was feeling nervous with all those people watching her, she was never going to get used to the attention the family name brought to her. Sometimes she wished she wasn't a Malfoy, but there was nothing she could do. 

''Hm, interesting mindset young lady, very smart, very cunning, not so brave, very loyal, so much pride. Hm...SLYTHERIN!''

Bey felt her lungs fill with air the second the hat said her house and she now felt she had been holding her breath while being sorted. The hat was removed from her head and she happily made her way to her brother's table, she didn't break the family tradition after all. 

''Congratulations Beyfire,'' Lucius said and they shared a small greeting and fond words, but so hushed, dare they show affection out in public. Malfoys kept things tight-lipped and always behind closed doors.

''Thank you, brother.''She said confidently and took a seat among her classmates, making a few new friends. She was never the social butterfly, but as her mother always said, choose everybody, you never know who will help you and when you will need them. That was a scary woman, Liyafire Malfoy was a scary woman, scarier than Walburga Black to be honest. 

''You are Lucius's little sister huh?'"The boy from beside her asked and she turned her head to face him. His dark grey eyes were stunning, she had to admit that, he looked a little familiar, she assumed he was from one of the more classy families that attended the Malfoy balls and gatherings. 

''I'm Avery the second, pleasure to finally meet you.''He said and extended his arm out to her, which she shook strongly and smiled softly.''And this is my friend, Mulciber the second.''She shifted her eyes over to the other side of the table, meeting with a very nice looking blonde boy with blue eyes, he was giving her a smile. Bey knew many of the young heirs, but new families were always welcome.

''Pleasure to meet you miss Malfoy.''They shook hands softly and Bey felt a little bit more at home, she just met two people and they seemed nice...enough.She was familiar with their fathers, not very nice men to be perfectly honest. But Bey knew better than anyone how different children could be from their parents. For now, that is. 

''Hello everyone and welcome to Hogwarts!''Headmaster Dippet said and Bey listened half to his speech about the new year and his welcome to the first years, along with telling them that the Forest was forbidden and some other important information about the castle and staff. But she was half listening to all the conversations going on around her.

Learning people's secrets was how her mother made herself into what she was today. Influencing people's decisions and appointing people's positions in the ministry with a snap of her fingers because she knew things that could ruin a person's life. Unfortunately, she passed this on to her only daughter, and now Bey couldn't help but do it, even if she thought it was wrong.

But still, if she can use it to her advantage, who was she to deny herself? 

''First years follow me!''A prefect said to the Slytherin first years and soon Bey was following after a fifth-year down to what seemed to be the dungeons of the castle. She shivered a bit at the coldness but adjusted, it somehow reminded her of the Malfoy Manor. 

''There is a password that you need to use to get into the Hose common room, for the current moment that is Pureblood.''The prefect said and the portrait of Salazar Slytherin opened, giving the children a cunning smile, but Bey knew he approved of them all. There was only pureblood this year she believed. 

''Malfoy, you should stay close by, your brother advises it.''She looked up at an older boy, probably one of her brothers' friends say to her as he walked beside her. 

''Same goes for you too Rabastan, I don't want you a toe out of line.''The boy said and Rabastan tensed up from beside Beyfire.

''Yes brother.''The smaller boy said and Bey connected that this was Rodolpus Lestrange, a close friend of her brothers. The three golden families she grew up hearing about.

Letrange, Black and Romanov.

Avery, Rosier, and selected others were also part of the friend group their parents approved for both Bey and Lucius. 

Hogwarts

Year third

''Sirius!James!Peter!'' Remus called out to the three as he furiously stomped down the vast and empty hallway. He looked red and very angry and James had to admit, that was scaring him a tiny bit. Remus always got mad at them for pulling pranks but he rarely seemed so angry his face would turn red and he would sound so harsh. ''How stupid can you three be? Removing Slytherins windows! Their dorms and the common room is flooded!''Remus accused the trio, who could barely contain their laughter. Sirius and James high fiving each other were not helping. 

''But Remus!''James seemed excited still.''They were in class! No one got hurt!''

''Actually, someone almost drowned!''Remus admitted and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, his friends nearly killed someone and it was their third year, he had just turned 13! He was too young to go to Azkaban!

''Someone almost drowned?''Sirius asked and his face paled, he didn't seem as cocky as before, they made sure the dorms and everything was empty.

''Who was it?''James asked and felt his feet getting wet, the flood caused by the missing window barriers was leaking out to the castle now, and soon, it was going to reach the Great hall as well.

''Beyfire Malfoy, her father is on his way here. Meanie said he was raging mad.''Remus admitted and could see Sirius trembling a little. Abraxas Malfoy was someone that scared him, he knew what that man could do to them if he found out who did this, regardless if they were children or not. 

''We better go,'' James said and ushered them outside, where most of the students were. The water had flowed outside by now, Slughorn using magic to guide it slowly out the main door in a magical invisible pipe. 

''This is outrageous!''They heard the man scream as he approached the castle. Abraxas Malfoy strode furiously, yet, with grace as he made his way inside, followed by Slughorn and Dippet.

''I'm starting to wonder if we will ever see the sunrise ever again,'' Sirius asked as he watched the white-haired man stalk inside and out of sight. 

''How did Malfoy even manage to be there without us seeing her?''James asked and the boys shrugged.

''Let's hope she didn't see you!''Remus said and walked away, leaving the boys to share a worried look. 

''Father please!'' Bey pleaded with her father, while her brother loomed over her, checking on her cut. A deep cut was visible on her right cheek, her wet hair sticking to her face not making it any better.

''It's not going to scar, do not worry sister.'' 

She had already looked, the cut was pretty deep, going from her cheekbone, across her cheek, down to her jaw and then some. She had stopped crying a while ago and Poppy gave her some medicine for everything, she wasn't screaming in pain anymore and they had managed to revive her after Avery found her in the hallway. She would always be grateful for him being there. 

''I'm sorry mister Malfoy, but I don't believe the scar will go away fully,'' Poppy said as she gently pulled the girl's head to the side, dragging a small cotton ball across it with numbing cream. 

''But I'll call Saint Mundo's head doctor to come to look at her face at once.''She said when the man gave her a look that could murder if possible. 

Dippet left them, only for Slughorn to come and take his place as head of the house. 

Hogwarts

Year four

Christmas break 

''You should start considering turning into a slug!''

Beyfire overheard from the Griffindor table, as she read silently at her house table. Burning bright amber eyes looked up and saw Potter and Black, again, tormenting Severus, who was outnumbered. 

She couldn't help but feel her blood boiling as she watched the Marauders pick on her housemate.

''You two never learn do you?''Bey called out as she placed a finger between the pages of her book, before closing it and getting up. 

Sirius was the first to turn around and look over to Malfoy. 

''What? Are you going to defend him now?''He smirked as he cockily turned to her, their eyes locking in a steer so intense, the room could feel it.

Despite the families' long line of close relationships, this Black and this Malfoy never really seemed to respect each other. From the strangely close relationship, their mothers shared, to the respect their fathers had for each other, to Sirius's closest cousin marrying her brother Lucius.

Beyfire and Sirius never seemed to be able to stand each other. It wasn't even something they did, they were like this since they were little. While her relationship with Avery, Rosier, and Regulus grew and bloomed, her relationship with Sirius seemed to dampen and tense. 

''Severus is hully capable of defending himself.''She said, trying to save as much of the boys' pride as she could.''But that doesn't mean I wouldn't lend a helping hand.''She glared at the troublesome due and stepped forward.''I see that Potter has to aid you as always.''She picked on that note, giving her more room to work with. 

Sirius scoffed but his eyes wandered off, looking at the still looking fresh scars left on her face and neck. She noticed and she wasn't thrilled by it. Makeup could do so much to cover it but it could still be seen from close up. 

''Severus walk away, be the better man here,'' Bey said without looking away from Sirius, the snarl in her voice evident. Severus was about to say something but one look from her said otherwise. He nodded and followed her back to their table.

''You should know better than to mess with them.''She hissed and pulled her book back open, grabbing her quill and scratching out some of the wording in it.''Last time you ended up waking up in the Black lake.''She glanced over to the black-haired boy, who seemed to be harboring ill intentions as he kept looking to the Griffindor table. 

''They have what's coming to them Severus, just be patient.''She said and glanced up as the other group of Slytherin joined them. 

Rosier stood to her side, while Avery loomed over her, his tall frame and wide built almost seemed to be able to cover her presence if you looked from his backside to find her. 

''Is it done?''Bey asked her two forever companions as Rosier sat across her, her eyes never leaving her book. 

''Of course, I never doubted it would work!''Avery said proudly and glanced up at the Griffindor table.

''Never thought it would be this good though!'' Rosier joined and the group shared a laugh, it almost sounded cynical. 

''Would you mind keeping this hushed, I would be upset if this blew back to us'' Bey told the group, before closing her book and making it vanish into thin air, her eyes seeming almost void of a human being.

The shared silence between them was enough for her before she left the Great hall and made her way into the vast Library, it was a piece of mind and alibi she was seeking out here. 

''Malfoy!'' She turned, hiding her startled nature behind a poker face.

Turning she looked to see Remus Lupin, making his way to her, he seemed to be hesitant to approach her and she had to wonder why, she was always kind to him, believe it or not. She knew of his furry little problem, her mother was good friends with the man that caused the problem, so listening in, she knew about what was going on with him. How painful it must be for him, she wasn't indifferent to it. 

''What is it that you need?''She questioned softly as she placed herself on a soft sofa, books floating around her as she did, her wand moving softly left to right as she used the leviosa spell. 

''I wanted to ask you something but it might be a little strange?''He questioned his statement, which made a soft barely seen smile come to the corner of her lips. 

''I received this cream earlier today, I know this is an expensive scar cream and I was wondering..did you sent it?''He finally managed to ask her and she nodded her head softly, long curls of white hair falling to the sides gently.

''I believe it will help you more than me, so I was feeling generous.''She stated and finally looked up at him.''I know Remus, about what's going on.''Bey said and watched him almost fall into panic, his eyes seemed to be looking all over her face as he thought on what to say.'' Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I wouldn't tell a soul.''She said and crossed her fingers to her heart, smiling a little at him. 

''How do you?''He finally asked and took the seat next to her, eyes glued to her face, he wasn't sure what to think, this was Beyfire Malfoy, Ice Queen of Slytherin house, not just anyone. She could ruin his life by just wishing it. 

''I just do, I know things and I keep them to myself, I am not a tattletale Lupin. And not cold-hearted ether, but this will stay between us, I don't want anyone to know of this, do you understand?''Bey said and her tone of voice showed she was very serious and Remus felt relief flush over him. 

''I'm thankful to you for this.''He said before leaving, he felt a little uncomfortable, guilt washed over him when she barely smiled at him, that hideous scar moving and seemingly hurting her by it. 

Hogwarts 

Year fourth 

James and Sirius watched Malfoy and Rosier with suspicion. They were up to something sinister, they just knew it. The Slytherins were huddled up softly on one of the sofas in the wide library, 'pretending' to study. Rosier was never one to study, Malfoy was top grade, but Rosier was barely passing his classes, he did not study.

''What are you two doing?''Remus asked nearly getting Sirius's soul out of his body. James let out a little screech. Remus had snuck behind them almost like a ninja. 

''Those two are up to something,'' James stated, trying to recover from his near heart attack, while Sirius pinched Remus on the hand in an upset fashion.''So we are spying on them.''

''In broad daylight, where they can see you, like right now?''Remus asked, for the millionth time making them sound like they were stupid, yet no harsh mannered. 

A loud bang startled the trio and they turned their heads in the direction the sound came from, seeing that Rosier had banged his hand down hard on the table, as Malfoy stood over him. His leg was shaking under the table, as she had her hands up in defense. 

Beyfire's face was cloaked in shadow and she gathered her things, not a sound leaving her as she did so, she almost seemed in a hurry, yet gracious came to mind when watching her.

''Bey!'' Rosier called after her, only making the librarian shush him, he quickly gathered his things and left after her in a hurry. 

''What was that all about?''James asked no one in particular as he turned to share a look with the other two, but they just shook their heads. Bey and Sebastian never fought, he was her right-hand man. You had to go through him to get to her. They never let each other down. So seeing them argue was interesting to the whole student body. 

''Bey! Come on, you know I didn't mean it!''Rosier chased after her and took a hold of her elbow, making her fall back into his chest, nearly knocking the air out of her. 

''Touch me again and that hand will be chopped off!''She hissed at him and tugged her hand back, feeling herself losing her collected manners.'' It's not a choice here, we do as they say or face death. You should start watching your mouth more.''She whispered almost desperate at him, she couldn't help but feel a little scared about her childhood friend. He was talking maddening things and they both knew it.

''Would you like me to burry you as well?''She couldn't help but feel her hands shake for a moment before she saw other students close by, she had to calm down, this must not get out. 

''Of course not!''Rosier whisper-shouted angrily, forcing himself to keep the conversation between them, but his emotions were getting the better of him. 

''You two should keep it down, you wouldn't want any more fingers flying about right?''Avery asked, snickering sinisterly as he made his way into the group.

''Aren't you just a sunshine Avery.''Rosier hissed and Bey sighted.

''Please quit it, let us just get to class,'' Bey said and glanced back, seeing the Marauders making their way over. Watching them.''We have company.''She said and turned, long tresses flying over her shoulder before she was followed by her two boys. 

''Malfoy! Wait up!''James called and the trio stopped, giving an indifferent look to the other trio. 

The six made a whole group finally, James shared a glance between Rosier and Avery.

''Last time I checked, she was the only Malfoy in the school.''He snapped and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, steering coldly at James.

''What is it?''She tapped her foot, waiting for James to start talking, but he only looked at her with mind annoyance shown on his face.

''It's a private matter you see.''He said and Malfoy rolled her eyes, walking further down, James following. 

''I need to ask you about something.''James turned serious and Bey tensed as she remained poker-faced.''I overheard my parents talking about it, did you agree to a set marriage?''James asked and Beyfire's eyes showed her shock.

''No, I have not. Would you please not spread this around any further. I am not to be married off.''Beyfire said and her nerves seemed to be almost ripped apart, her day started bad and it seemed to be getting worse.''And this is none of your concern Potter!''She hissed and turned around, storming off to god knows where. 

''Not if I can help it at least.''She mumbled under her breath as she dashed down the flight of stairs, going to find her house headmaster and pretend to be ill. She was not going to be able to hold up all her emotions if she went to class. 

''What was that all about?''Sirius asked James after they caught up to him.

''I thought they were going to marry Malfoy off, just wanted to confirm with her, turns out she isn't,'' James said casually and Sirius snorted.

''Her getting married will never happen, who would agree to take her?''Sirius asked and laughed.

''Yeah, because her status of a beautiful woman was ruined by that scar she has, they probably have no choice but to marry her off,'' Remus said and walked past the two, angry at his friend's words. Status and beauty were something held high in the social groups of the purebloods like the Malfoys. Her scarred face was a burden to that status.

And they were the ones responsible. 

Malfoy manor

Summer after the fifth year 

''Beyfire dear.''Shivers ran down her spine as she turned to her mothers' sickly sweet voice, their matching amber eyes locking.

''Yes, mother?''She answered and put her make up a brush down, her fingers lingering over her dress, back arched in as she watched her mother give her a critical look over. 

''You look good enough,'' Liyafire said to her daughter, before strolling into the room graciously and to her nervous daughter, who barely kept herself calm on the outside, facade, always walls up, always cautious. Even in her own home. 

''Regulus will join you shortly, he seems to be asking about you, would you be a dear and keep the boy company?''Her mother sounded sweet, almost asking, but Bey knew better, she wasn't asking.''Also , our dear friends from the Krum family would love to meet you.''

''Of course, I would love to,'' Bey said and returned to her makeup stand.'' Mother? Can I ask you for something?''Bey turned to her mother, who was waiting for her to continue. 

''Can I take Sebastian to school this year?''She almost sounded like she was eleven again, but her mother didn't comment on it, yet.

''Of course, it would be a good idea to get rid of that pesky animal.''Her mother seemed to be pleased to get rid of her pet cat, Sebastion, who was nothing less of obedient. But cold-hearted people like her mother never would enjoy someone as affectionate as her little cat. 

''Thank you, mother,'' Bey said and felt a little bit happier, but dare she show it in front of her mother.

Touching up lightly, Bey turned to look at her dress hanging on her wardrobe door. She adored that dress, this one she got to pick out herself. She mostly adored the layer of diamonds falling all down the dress, making it sparkle under the light.

''Oh and Beyfire, please do not regret my decision to take you with us tonight.''

Her mothers' icy look made her freeze mid brush, her head turning to look at her.

''You know I never disappoint.''She said and her tone turned cold as well, prideful was a Malfoy trademark and she had taken it to heart.

''Might as well get this over with.''She mumbled to herself once her mother was out of earshot and gently put the dress on, making her hair curl around her frame and cover her back, she glanced in the mirror, for a second admiring herself. 

''You look beautiful,'' Regulus said as he leaned on the door frame of her room, admiring the young heiress. He looked stunning himself, dressed in a fancy black dress robe. She had to admit, he was very handsome, but all Black men were, even Sirius, it was too bad he turned into an asshole. 

It was too bad that Sirius was so against them being friends anymore. He was so vocal about his views being so different.

''Thank you, you look just as handsome.''She smiled gently, Regulus was from the few that saw her truly smile, yet, why did he feel so heartbroken every time?

''Shaw we go? They are waiting for us only.''He said and she nodded slowly, her curls tickling the skin on her bare back as the tips brushed against her skin. 

She gently took his hand and made her way down the cold and dark hallway of the manor, she was used to it, but she never would say it felt like home, this was just a building she grew up in. 

Reaching the big double staircase, she let Regulus lead her down the steps, taking a look around the room, everyone seemed to be looking at the pair, but more so her, she felt herself smirk a little, ego boosted a little too much.

James nudged Sirius and pointed to the stair, as she descended slowly down with Sirius's brother, she looked stunning.

Sirius nearly forgot about who was walking down those stairs as she made his heart skip a beat, she was beautiful, he shook his head and felt like rushing over to the bottom to hold a hand out to help her, but snapped out of it just as their eyes locked. Her gentle look fell from her face and she looked away.

Beyfire Malfoy just gave him the finger with just a look. Sirius was pissed. 

He loosened his tie a little and took a big sling of his firewhiskey, before turning his back in her direction. He wasn't going to get anywhere near that woman, and no one was going to make him. 

He was still rilled up after he heard about the so-called marriage proposal their parents were talking about, uniting the Malfoy and the Black.

''When do you think we can leave?''Sirius heard James ask his parents and he chuckled under his breath, glancing over to his own, seeing them talking with Abraxas and Liyafire Malfoy, Bey and Reg standing at the side, listening to probably some boring political talk. 

Before he knew it, he had made his way over, standing by his father, smiling widely, he was a bit too drunk to control his emotions like he usually did at gatherings like this, but for some reason, he felt the need to bother his family, rebel again all they held high. 

''Hello, Sirius.So nice of you to join us.''Abraxas said in a snide tone, which Sirius just widened his smile at. He felt his father's icy glare at the back of his head, but he could care less. He would enjoy himself here as much as he could, do as much damage possible. 

''Ah, yes, must admit, it took me some time to gather my sanity to come to you all.''He said, coldly, a stone face on his handsome face now. 

''Sirius!'' Regulus warned him and Bey just widened her eyes at him, gather his sanity, she thought he lost all of it. 

''Hm, why don't you keep Beyfire company for a dance Sirius.''His mother pushed and he looked at her, her tone showed she wasn't asking. His eyes narrowed and he felt his hand being taken, his face turning to see Beyfire was the one holding it. 

''It would be very lovely of him to do so, right Sirius?''She said and smiled a fake smile, she looked forced and he narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand away from her, about to decline, but his brothers' pleading look made him reconsider.

''Yes, it would.''He said through gritted teeth and seized her hand, before roughly pulling her away from their parents and to the middle of the dancefloor. He took her hand more firmly and placing his other hand on her waist, he started leading her in a sloppy attempt of ball dancing. 

''Have you gone mad?''She asked him, keeping her face turned away from him, making some effort, unseen, not to bump into other people around them, feeling her cheeks flush from the embarrassment she felt. Was it so hard to just dance with her for five minutes and leave her to mingle? 

''Yes, have you not noticed?''He snarled at her and she took offense, gripping his hand tighter, black nails digging into it.

''Do you never think of anybody but yourself Black?''She asked and hissed out when he stepped on her foot, purposefully.''Black! Stop it!''She hissed and almost pulled away from him. 

''You stop it! Look what mess you got me into! Do you think I would want to dance with you!?''

She had to admit, that hurt. She was only trying to get him away from his parents.

''Stop throwing yourself at me and my brother, like hell we would ever consider your parent's offer, can you imagine me agreeing to marry you? But maybe my brother would, you know, they don't care which brother agrees, as long as it's someone.''He said lowly, but enough for people around them to hear and share a disgusting look among each other. 

Beyfire felt her eyes sting, the harsh reality hit her hard and she felt herself grow angry, she ripped herself from him and stepped back, before slapping him harshly across the face, hard. She knew her mother would probably torture her for hours over this later, but she didn't even think about it for more than a second. She felt so ruined. 

''Do not get near me ever again!''She said and barely kept her tears in, before storming off into the gardens. Everyone was silent as they looked at the Black's firstborn, he looked a little stunned.

James was fast on his feet but not fast enough, Walburga Black was already next to her son, her harsh look made everyone look away. She was not going to cause a scene, but she was not going to let this go. Sirius shared a look with James, before being apperated back to the Black house. 

''Lucius please go see to your sister,'' Abraxas said in a cold tone, he wasn't sure what has just happened in his home, but he was sane enough not to go after his daughter. 

Lucius didn't say anything but obeyed his father, going after his sister, he wasn't so sure how to handle this matter, he never really dealt with something like this before. But he knew he cared enough to try and help his only sibling.


	2. Chapter two Year 6

Hogwarts 

Year sixth

Her hands held the warm coffee cup between her numb and cold fingers, winter seemed to not be a friend this year. Bright amber eyes steered out the window of her dorm room, watching snow fall slowly outside. It seemed like a fairy tale wonderland outside. Almost perfect. She was glad her other roommates had already left, she loved being alone lately.

''Beyfire? Can you help me with this?''

Rihan Avery's gentle voice called, shaking Bey from her chain of thought. Avery's sister had finally managed to convince their family to let her attend the same school as the rest of them. She had studied in France up until now. The french accent was still evident in her tone, even if just a little. Beyfire glanced her way and saw the many books spread out on Rihan's bed, she seemed to be struggling with catching up with the material, and Bey was going to help her, she would prefer to stay in her room for as long as possible. 

''What do you need?'' Bey's hoarse voice filled the silence and she made her way to the bed, making herself some room to loom over the many textbooks. She wasn't sure how Rihan's studies were so behind her own, but the girl was nice enough. She didn't know her, she was only close with the eldest Avery, who barely mentioned his siblings. 

''I need to write a 3 feet long parchment on owls.''Rihan said as she furiously scrambled around, trying to find her notes.''But the professor isn't letting us use any reference.''She pursed her lips and Avery rolled her eyes, she had the same homework last year, she admitted to cheating but consulting her private library at home, wasn't considered rule-breaking, the reference only extended to the school library. 

Bey rummaged her nightstand and pulled that same reference book she used and gave it to Rihan, before going back to looking out of her window again. 

''Thank you!''Rihan seemed more cheerful now that she could not fail the class, but she couldn't help but feel something bug her on the inside. She had been there almost three months now and she was roommates with the white-haired girl. Yet, she knew barely anything about her and felt like if her cold-hearted brother liked her so much and held respect for her, Rihan should try and befriend her. 

But Bey made it almost impossible. She barely talked and always seemed so far away from everything. 

''Malfoy, someone's looking for you at the entrance!''Parkinson said as she almost knocked the door down when entering the little room the two girls shared at the moment. Bey narrowed her eyes and eye murdered Parkinson.

Beyfire blinked out of her trance and got up, taking her black cloak and scarf, before moving to the door.

''It's that scum from Griffindore again! How do you manage to drag that half-blood in is beyond me.''

Bey stopped by Parkinson, her hollow eyes turned almost red in anger as her hand found its way around the girl's shoulder and the tip of her wand pressed against her neck.

''You should know better than to question me, Parkinson.''Her cold tone and the harshness made the two other girls shiver.''Next time, I will hurt you immensely.'' Bey let her go and walked out of the room, making her way down the cold dungeon, before exiting without anyone stopping her. 

''Remus.'' She called out, once seeing the boy leaned across the entrance, hands crossed at his chest, waiting for her.''What are you doing here?''She asked and buttoned her cloak tightly, gleaming gold buttons catching the boy's attention. 

''I wanted to see how you were doing.''He said and stood by her, his tall frame looming over her a little, his tired voice and pale face showing he was close to transforming.

''I should be asking you that.''She said and they shared a mutual look, they were both not ok yet. 

''I'm managing, you know that, but I worry about you, take a walk with me?''

''Of course.''She said and the two slowly made their way around the castle, going to the only place they felt good, which was the back of the library.

The vast room was almost empty, none of the students wanted to spend their Friday night at the library, which the duo was very happy about, the silence and solitude were very welcomed.

''Did I tell you I managed to change?''She said softly, looking up at Remus and smiling brightly, her lips and cheeks started to hurt.''It worked pretty fine, I never would had thought.''

Remus smiled and shared the momentum of joy.

''So, what did you turn in to?''He asked and she smirked. 

''I am a black king desert snake, she has fabulous black skin. I want to thank you for helping me with this, I needed it.''She said and he nodded, a small smile present on his face. 

''Well, it probably suits you well.''He said and silence fell between them, but it wasn't awkward, but refreshing. Both of them were surrounded by loud people all day, the shared silence felt welcomed. 

Bey leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes as she felt them burn and sting, the lack of sleep making them hurt. She didn't remember the last time she slept ok since Summertime and she was starting to consider drugging herself with self-made potions to keep herself from waking up every few minutes. 

''You know, I was thinking of taking up Divination next year, do you like it, Remus?''Bey asked, wanting to know some information about the class, she had some interesting projects in mind and if she was going to go against her mother's' wishes, she was damn less going to make it worth it. 

''It's not that fun for me to be honest, the professor saw the werewolf in the cup last week, I'm avoiding her now,'' he admitted with sight and Bey narrowed her eyes. 

''I can take care of that problem for you if you wish.''She said and a dark look loomed over her features, Remus almost shivered. When Sirius said it, it felt comforting, good, yet with Bey, it sounded dangerous, so very dangerous. 

''We should get going, our team is almost done with Quidditch and your practice will start,'' Remus said, glancing over to the big father's clock in the corner. 

''Yes, I believe we should go as well,'' Bey said and gathered her things, before following Remus down to the pitch. 

She saw that the Gryffindor team was already down and her team was off to the side, talking between themselves. She bid Remus goodbye before joining her team, her gear appearing seconds after, she was starting to be good with silent spells this year finally. 

''Hey Bey, you ready to learn from the best?''Rosier asked as he wrapped a hand around her shoulders, their eyes locking as she nodded, pulling her fingerless gloves on.

''You know I never fail.''She stroked her ego all by herself and smiled softly, barely, making the team chuckle/laugh, but that was all over when the Gryffindors made their way over. 

''I see you have a new teammate, what position are you in Malfoy? Chaser?''

James and Sirius snickered and watched as the only girl on the team smirked softly, only to her left side, showing one of her sharp canine teeth. Sirius had to admit, he never noted how long her fang seemed to be before this, but it was bigger than anything he had seen before. 

''Beater Potter, and as much as we all would enjoy talking with you more, we have practice starting, we do have to win the house cup again.''Malfoy snarled and her team chuckled.

''Six years in a roll does sound better than five after all,'' Avery said and Sirius felt bile rise. 

''You son of a bitch!''Sirius snarled and almost barked at the team, but Remus held him back by the shoulder, the last thing they needed was for them to be in another detention because of the Slytherins. 

''Black,don't.''Bey warned and took a tight hold of her broom, before taking her beaters bat.''You really will get in trouble this time.''She snarled back and the two shared a heated glare, and to think the boy once thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room. 

''Yeah Black, it was bad enough that you got disowned.''Rosier teased, the smirk driving the black-haired male over the edge. 

Sirius slung, hitting Rosier in the jaw, hearing something crack and blood smeared all over the pure white snow, making Malfoy pull her wand out. She used a spell without anyone hearing and Sirius was tied with rope on the ground in seconds. 

''Son of a bitch!''Avery called and took a swing but James managed to stop it at the same time Bey shouted don't!'' 

''What is the meaning of this?''Slughorn called out as he made his way down the pitch, Bey froze in her place and turned her glare to her team, they were busted.

''He started it!''A few voices shouted and Bey felt her temper slipping, her nails harshly digging into her palms as she tried to keep her curse words in her mouth. 

''It doesn't matter who started it!''Slughorn snapped back.''Someone take mister Rosier to the infirmary, all of you are in detention tonight!'' He was furious. Bey wanted to interject but only let Sirius out of her spell, which made him look after her as she left the field helping Rosier. 

''You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?''Bey glared at him as Poppy left the two after she fixed his broken nose and few broken teeth. Bey was tempted to break them again.''If I get crucified because of you, I will kill you, Rosier.''She hissed out and left him there, feeling herself tremble. She just prayed her parents didn't hear about this. 

Rosier glanced after her, looking down at his hand before Avey joined him, the two sharing a look of I know before they followed after Bey to Slughorn's office. 

Great hall 

Sunday night, after dinner

Bey wobbled on the ladder as she took down the window ornaments from the Great hall, giving them to Avery so he can wipe them down and returning them to her, so she can place them back.Rosier was keeping a hand on the ladder, keeping Beyfire from falling down, it didn't seem so stable, to begin with. 

The Marauders on the other hand were across the hall, working on cleaning up the candle holders and candles, as well as replacing the old ones. Sirius was pouting, as James blew the dust away with his mouth, only for it to fall all over Sirus. Remus was silently glaring at the many spiders that came out from the cracks on the walls. 

None of them were happy.

''You know, I blame you for this!''Sirius broke the dead silence as he pointed an accusing finger at Rosier, who turned and snickered at him, smirking. The silence that had been going on for an hour seemed to finally be broken.

''Blame me all you want, you got what was coming to you!''Rosier fired back and Sirius threw a towel at him, nailing him right in the face, Bey really wanted to kick him, as the ladder wobbled once Rosier let go of it to go fight with Sirius in the middle of the Great hall. Insults were thrown soon enough. Avery and James came to the middle, backing up their own best friend, while Remus joined Bey, keeping her company. 

''I hope you catch AIDS someday Black!''Avery called and Bey turned to look at them as they argued, she didn't want to listen or get involved, but the loud noise was not helping how annoyed she was feeling right now. 

''Was that supposed to be an insult?''Sirius called back and by habit looked for his wand in his pocket, unfortunately, Slughorn had taken all their wands away when their detention started.''At least I get laid!''He retorted back and Bey giggled under her breath.

''Poor girls.''She said and chuckled again with Remus, as he handed her back the small ornament. 

''What are you chuckling about Malfoy?''Sirius turned his barking to her as he made his way over, he wasn't so sure what was going on with her lately, but she always managed to bite back at him for something, anything even. 

''I was just thinking Black, how only the common whores actually sleep with you, Avery is right, you are going to catch something soon.''She teased and looked down at him as he came next to her ladder. His eyes were burning with rage and he wanted to grab her leg and tug her down, but he resisted. He never got why Moony defended her so much, or his ego wasn't letting him understand. 

Sirius had noticed Remus knew some things about Bey's personal life and mentioned spending time with her alone to study. Sirius would have suggested they snogged in the library but knowing Remus he dismissed it as soon as he thought it. But he had to wonder about it.

So he grabbed her ladder, shaking it, wanting to scare her a bit, and he was successful as her eyes widened and she gripped to the ladder for dear life, she was high up, and falling would hurt, a lot. 

''Sirius what are you doing? Stop that!''Remus came to the rescue making Sirius stop shaking the ladder and take a step back.

''Have you lost your mind, Black? What if she fell?''Avery asked him and came over, followed by Rosier, calming the ladder down as he looked up at their childhood friend.''I should have beaten the shit out of you on the field like I wanted to!''Avery said back and took hold of Sirius's shirt collar.

''Avery! Stop it, do you want another detention?''Bey asked, wanting to stop all the fighting, she never could understand men and their giant egos. Turning a little she took a step down, wanting to get off the ladder, her hands gripping into the sides of it. She has had enough of hanging up there. 

And her foot slipped on a dirty cloth, left at the step, making her fall forward, hitting her face on another step, and falling down like a straight plank right into Sirius's arms. Her eyes were wide as she felt the pain coming down hard on her face, she had broken her nose and busted her lip, blood pooling at her mouth and chin, making her dress shirt from white to a red/pink color. 

''Bey!'' Avery called and she pressed a hand to her nose, tears already falling down her face as pain struck her on waves. She struggled in Sirius's arms, once again, he was at fault, his dirty rag made her slip and fall. The reason she knew it was his was that she saw him place it there when he came over to shake her ladder. 

How was it he managed to hurt her always? Even if he had placed it there with no harm in mind it felt like it. 

''Let go of me!''She yelled at him, their eyes locking as she looked up at him, tilting her face a little back, trying to get the blood to slow down.

''Hey, calm down, I'm taking you to Poppy first,'' Sirius said and she kept struggling, till his grip on her tightened, not really giving her any room to protest, he felt guilty. Those eyes were filled with tears because of him once again. He made her cry so many times lately, he started keeping count.

''When are you going to stop hurting me?''Bey whispered to Sirius, her voice muffled behind the tissue she was holding to her nose, but he heard her, making him look down at her, he felt a little guilty and managed to shake it off from the outside. He was a little off from the sight of this vulnerable Beyfire. It was so odd to him. 

Apparently, she was human too. 

Sirius made big steps and was at the infirmary in less than 4 minutes, giving Poppy a heart attack as he kicked the doors down hard. He felt Bey's head fall in his chest and her tears and blood-soaked his own shirt.

''Why did you kick the door, you hooligan!''Poppy raged as she made her way over, but stopped her rant as she saw the Malfoy girl covered in blood, crying and holding her tissue against her face.

''My hands are occupied, I think her nose is broken and her lip is busted,'' Sirius said and followed Poppy inside as she cleared a bed for Bey and he put her down gently before he loomed over her side. She didn't say a word as Poppy gently removed the tissue, it seemed to be soaked with blood and Bey seemed a little wobbly as she struggled to stand up.

''I think she will faint, can you stand behind her and keep her upwards Sirius?''Poppy asked and he just nodded.

Making his way behind her, he placed his hand on her forehead and the other gently on her shoulder, while he leaned her back into his chest. She didn't seem to mind as he did so, yet, she was still bleeding and crying. 

''It's usually Remus that brings her here, what happened?''Poppy asked and glanced up at Sirius, who kept his eyes focused on top of her head.

''We were cleaning the Great hall and she fell from the ladder.''He said and pushed some of her hair back, keeping it away from the blood as much as he could. He felt her flinch against him but managed to settle down once Remus joined them. She seemed to relax now that he was here and Sirius found it very odd as a situation and as a feeling he was having from the inside. 

James's words ran down his ears as he looked down at the crying girl, whose arm held a grip on his own. 

''She will be ok, it was broken but it's set now, just a little scared aren't you? It's ok, it's not like last time!''Poppy said and pat the top of her head and Bey nodded, throwing the bloody tissue away as she tried to push herself away from Sirius but he held her tightly against him, he wasn't really sure why. 

''Let go.''Her harsh tone and struggling were starting to get on his nerves, but he let it go and released her, letting her sit up only to sit back down and take a hold of her head, she felt the room fuzzy and really wanted to get out of there. She felt trapped without her fellow snakes around her.

''Can you find Avery?''She mumbled and rubbed her eye.''I need him to take me to my dorm.''She spoke to Remus, ignoring Sirius, who only scoffed offended. 

''I am fully capable of taking you back to your dorm!''He almost whined like a child but held himself back.

''Yeah, well, I don't want you to have any kind of access to our Common room, who knows what you will do this time.''

She snapped back and saw Remus leave to find Avery for her, leaving her alone with Sirius.

''You need something Black?''She asked, wobbling in place a little, gripping onto the bed so she doesn't fall over. 

''Can I not be worried about you?''He snapped back, pride hurt, she seemed to dismiss him for everything, he believes she was the only girl in the damn school not to actually like him. 

It was starting to drive him insane!

''You can not be anything to me, never ever under no circumstances!''She snapped back, feeling very angry for some reason, how dare he!

''You know, I liked you more when you were little and fawned over me! What the hell happened to you?''

''YOU! You happened to me! You decided blood purity was nothing important, you decided you no longer wished to remain a decent heir to the Black family!''She said pushing a finger again his chest, feeling her tears bubbling in her eyes again.''You got into the Gryffindor house, regardless of heritage and then, you broke into the Slytherin common room and scarred me for life, you ruined everything for me because you thought it would be funny! I drowned Sirius, I was dead for 2 minutes, I can't fall asleep because I'm scared and now I have to be hurt again and again, because I decided not to tell anyone it was you so you don't end up dead or in Azkaban! My mother tortures me for hours because of this!''She screamed at him as she pushed her fists again his chest, he took it all, stunned and unable to mutter a sound.

He stared at her as she cried her eyes out before she slumped her head against his chest and let the tears fall. He could only stay frozen as he looked down at her. 

''And you never stop for a second to think about the consequences of your actions.''

''I'm sorry.''He said and heard her sight.

''Sorry will never be enough to even cover a millimeter of the damage you caused. At least Remus had the decency to apologize and make up for his part, but you and James never did anything, despite knowing what happened, despite everything I did for you when we were little!''

''Bey! I heard what happened, are you ok?'' Regulus came rushing in with Avery and Rosier, who didn't look very happy with the fact Sirius was holding Bey upwards by the arms.''Oh, Sirius?''Reg exclaimed and came closer, seeing Bey wiping her tears away with a tissue. 

''I'm really dizzy but aside from that, I'm all good.'' 

''Yeah, sure,'' Avery told her and she shot him a look before feeling Rosier placing his hands under her knees and around her shoulders, lifting her up like she weighs nothing.

''Malfoy we are not done talking about this!''Sirius called after her and their eyes locked as she looked back at him over her shoulder. 

But she remained silent.


	3. Chapter three Year six

Hogwarts 

Year sixth 

Quidditch field 

Slytherin vs Gryffindor 

Slytherin team 

captain Beyfire Malfoy, position beater 

Sebastian Avery seeker 

Rihan Avery Chaser 

Killian Rosier beater 

Mulciber keeper 

Griffindor team 

James Potter captain and chaser 

Sirius Black beater 

Remus Lupin keeper 

''OI!'' Beyfire screamed as a bludger came at her from her left, knocking the tip of her broom and sending her in a 360, her hanging upside down by her knees on the broom handle. 

''Sorry, Malfoy!''Sirius called but the smirk on his face was evident by everyone, he had started teasing Bey from that night in the infirmary, he followed her around, stole her books, and did everything just to get a little attention from the white-haired girl.

''Black, you piece of shit! Leave her alone already!''Avery came to the rescue but was only ignored as Bey and Sirius had a steer off.

''Do not start this Black.''She warned, very tired of him already, she wanted to talk with him, but every time she tried, her tongue twisted and she felt like punching him in the face. 

''Or what?''He called egging her on, right as she dove down and batted a bludger right at him, knocking it right in his back, making him face plant into his broom handle, before falling to the side, he managed to grip on to the handle and hung there, his eyes looking at her as she smirked and flew away. 

''Oooo it seems like there is some tension growing between the two beaters, Malfoy might not have fallen from her broom when Black sent her that nasty bludger, but the little Slytherin Captain managed to send it right in his back knocking him off.''

The Slytherin house roared with excitement as the other houses booed loudly, but the game moved on, as Malfoy and Black managed to focus only on each other, sending flying bludgers left and right, no one was sure what was going on. 

''Are they playing air ping pong or something?''Some of the muggle students asked that among themselves, watching the Captain of the Slytherin team bat it away from herself and to James Potter. 

''Potter control your dog already!''She hissed out and flew away before she heard something snap but didn't pay any mind to it as she flew around avoiding another bludger and flying around close to her team so she could defend.

''Avery get it done now!''Rosier called as he batted the bludger away from him, making Avery hiss something out under his breath and dived for the snitch.

Heated comments flew around, Gryffindor was starting to even out with Slytherin score and everything was tensing up, ether Gryffindor wins or Slytherin does and no one wanted the ether team to lose. Everyone might hate the Slytherin team, but no one liked that team pissed off about losing. Everything seemed to turn dark when that happened. 

Bey leaned down, one foot gripping into the broom handle, the other wrapped around her other leg, keeping her steady on it, as her grip on the bat was now with two hands. 

''OOo Queen snake finally started getting serious! She is doing her signature batter move everyone, does Gryffindor have a counter to match her intense gameplay now?''The commentator asked and everyone watched as she stayed still almost, soon the familiar sound of the bat hitting the bludger resonated over the pitch and she nailed it right into the goalkeeper's broom, making him fly away and for Rihan to score.

''Oi Malfoy, I'm taking you down this time!''Sirius called and sent a bludger right at her, making his way over, his broom flying fast as he moved down to field her, she was trouble on the pitch, but he was going to be the one to take her down. 

''Black you can't take...eeee.''She screamed out as her broom snapped in two, plunging her to the ground, her scream sounding out among everyone. Their eyes locked on her falling body. 

Sirius dashed down, he reached her just in time, snatching her midair with one hand, pressing her tightly to his chest, she locked her arms in a tight grip around his arm, her nails digging into him as she struggled to catch her breath. He felt her legs lock around one of his as she sat sideways on his broom. 

''I didn't mean it literally.''He whispered in her ear as they watched her broom crash in two parts on the ground under them, snapping in several more places.

''Stop shaking the broom, Sirius,'' She said and her grip on his arm tightened, her eyes not leaving the broom. 

''It's not shaking, you are trembling love.''He said softly and she looked up at him, their eyes locked and she looked down, avoiding him.

''Player down!''Avery called and the game paused as he made his way over, his broom stopping in front of Sirius as he reached out for Bey, but she shook her head, she didn't want to move from the secure grip Sirius had on her. 

''I'll take her down, don't worry,'' Sirius said and shared a look with Avery, who was still skeptical but nodded anyway, sharing a look with Bey as she nodded her head, she was ok with Sirius, he was secure and didn't seem to be any harm for the moment. 

Black lake 

Midnight 

Beyfire made her way down the beach, alone, in the middle of the night, she wanted to catch her breath from all of the fuss. Everyone learned that her broom was nail filled and finally cracked under the pressure, someone wanted her dead. This was a new feeling, coming from someone that wasn't her family. 

Avery had interrogated his sister about who had come into their shared room and that turned blank as not many dared go into the dorm room and one too many people had free passes to the rooms, that was a dead end.

She was pissed and her initial paranoia wasn't helping, she was the snake Queen, a lot of people wanted to see her fall from the throne, but she was not going to. Beyfire was now out for blood and she was going to get what she set her goal out to be, no one messed with her and her house would be the first to suffer. 

''Bey!'' Remus's voice sounded from behind her, she stopped and turned, her eyes locking with his worried ones. 

''Are you ok? I've been looking for you everywhere!''He said and she smiled softly before they stood in front of one another. 

''I am trembling a little still, but I'll be fine, never really was a fan of falling.''

''It's a good thing Sirius caught you when he did. I nearly had a heart attack when you fell.''Remus said with a chuckle and the two continued walking down the lake. 

''Do you think you will ever forgive him?''Remus asked, breaking the fallen silence between them. 

''Who, Black or Potter?''She asked and sat down on the dock, Remus hovering over her for a bit before sitting down with her. 

''Both.'' He finally said but he started for Sirius, Remus believed something was going on with Sirius and his emotions with Bey lately, the black-haired boy never stopped talking about her lately, and pulling all his pranks on her seemed a little childish, but they got her attention on him. They were no longer harmful ether, more like dying her hair pink and making a bucket of water soak her.

''I think Sirius wants to have a chat with you, he can't shut his mouth about you lately,'' Remus admitted and threw a stone at the lake, making it skip a few times before it was lost to the bottom. 

''Does he now, well I will consider talking with him if he stayed normal and doesn't pull his usual bullshit with me.''She admitted and a soft smile came to her face, matching that of Remus. 

''That's good to hear love,'' Sirius said and put his hands under her elbows, before lifting her and throwing her over his shoulder, running off to god knows where.

Bey grabbed the back of his cloak, skipping up and down as he ran like a mad man down the lakeshore.

''Sorry, I was forced to do it!''Remus called out to her and she saw James join him before she lost them soon after, Sirius now reaching the farthest most secluded part of the Black lake, far away from the castle and closer to the Forbidden forest. 

''I believe you owe me something,'' Sirius said and put her down rather gently, making her take a hold of his arms to steady herself, her vision a little blurry from all the rough handling he did. 

''And what would that be?''She asked and looked up at his smirking face as he leaned down close to her face, her almost dead heart skipped a beat. She felt his body radiate heat and his cologne and the smell of smoke made her senses cloud over. She felt like she had it invading her skin. 

''I saved your life today, you could give me something for my troubles.''He said and she blinked, while he thought a kiss would do the trick, she had other thoughts.

''Here.'' She said and put a golden braceless in his hand.''You can sell it for a lot of money.''She said and looked at his shocked face. He burst out laughing, looking at her puzzled looking face. 

She extended her hand out and wasn't really sure what to do, but Sirius took said hand and pulled her closer, his breath showering her face. His grey eyes locked with hers and she looked confused, while he leaned in slowly and locked their lips together.

She tasted like blueberries and he tasted like smoke and mints. 

''How dare you! What games are you playing Black?''She demanded to know as she pulled away, watching him lick his lips with a smug look on his face. 

''Not playing any games Malfoy, I saved your life and I got a kiss for it. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over.''He said and reached out for her, but she pulled away, hands going around her. 

''You are insane, I swear to Merlin, something is wrong with your head!''She said and turned around, walking away. He didn't stop her but watched after her, eyes gleaming with mischief and a spark of playful puppy interest. 

He was going to crack her open and see what was inside that Ice Queen one way or another. This was just the starting point of it. 

Great hall 

Morning after

Rihan watched as Bey fiddled with her snitch, she let it go and cough it over and over, something she picked up as a habit much like James. She wanted to mock him for it back in their fifth year but found she quite enjoyed doing the very same thing. 

She was watching the wall do nothing, ignoring everyone around her, her mind was blank. She was not able to sleep yet again and it was driving her closer and closer to her annual shutdown. Severus had promised to help with the nightmares by drawing her a potion, but that took days to practice and make and they weren't so sure how well it would work. 

''I think you broke Malfoy,'' James said to Sirius, as the group watched her space out for the millionth time that morning. Sirius's kiss stealing self was proud, he finally managed to shut her up for the first time in sixteen years. 

''I don't think it's a good idea what you are doing Sirius, you know what will happen if her family found out about whatever you are doing, her mother nearly killed her after that stunt you pulled at the Christmas party,'' Remus said but forgot he actually hadn't told them exactly what happened.

''What are you talking about?''Sirius asked, his mind had been clouded pretty much that night and shared with memories of being disowned and running to James for shelter. He was not aware Bey was tortured by her mother all night before she managed to escape and go to Remus for help. Claiming her favor from a few years back. 

''After she slapped you at the ball her mother locked her up and she came to Remus's house in the middle of sunrise, almost dead because you shamed her and her name. You know that the firstborn Malfoy was promised to a Black, Bey is the first girl in generations.''James filled him in, he had known from Remus but Sirius was in so much pain then, he decided to spare him the information and then it never was brought up again. 

''She will probably end up marrying your brother seeing as you are not part of the family anymore,'' James said and put a hand on his shoulder, while Sirius looked at him in shock, he had forgotten all about that, he thought Lucius marrying his cousin Cissy had cleared that out. 

''He can't do that,'' Sirius said James, and Remus looked at him a bit odd.

''Yes, he can, Padfoot, are you jealous?''James asked with a smirk and Sirius looked at him oddly.

''I'm actually betting on Rosier or Avery. They haven't left her side since the first year, there might be something there.''Remus said.''Plus you tarnished the Black name when you mocked her at the ball so her father might not agree to marry her off to Regulus.'' Remus pointed out and Sirius had to steer at her for a while.

Bey had finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Avery, who seemed to have a hand out to her. She had agreed to visit Hogsmeade with him to take their minds off the past events and unwind. Plus they wanted to leave Rosier alone with Rihan for a day, as the boy admitted he fancied her finally. 

''We will catch you guys later,'' Bey said and followed Avery out, going to catch a carriage. 

She didn't note James, Sirius and Remus follow after them at the request of Sirius. He assumed Remus was right and they might be going on a date, which didn't sit well with him.


	4. Chapter four year six

Hogsmeade 

Avery led her into the Three broomstick and held the door open like a gentleman, Bey made her way in, going to get them some butterbeer. Avery had made his way over to one of the tables and saved it for them, while Bey waited for their drinks. Her eyes scanned the pub out of habit and her ears perked up when hearing her name being whispered from one of the tables.   
''Can you imagine? A Malfoy with that blood traitor Black?''Giggles and nasty snarks filled her ears and she saw red.

Her hand reached out for her wand and she found herself about to chant and pull the wine mug over their heads, but Sirius made her attention shift to him. He was causing a scene by sitting on the table with Avery, who seemed to be angry, if looks could kill Sirius would be dead.   
Bey took her chance and poured the mug over the fourth years, before taking the butterbeer and making her way over to the table. She put the mugs down and leaned on the chair Avery was on, crossing her arms over her chest as she locked her eyes with Sirius.   
''You are in my seat Black.' She hissed out and glared at him, nails digging into her skin as she watched him smirk at her and just make himself comfortable.  
''Well I thought I would join you on your little date, you don't mind, do you? 'He teased but was trying to find out if Avery did ask her out. If Sirius was now disowned and Regulus didn't take her hand, she might be offered to ether Avery or Rosier, seeing how close their families are.   
This outing now only proved his suspicions.   
His eyes locked with Bey, who didn't seem too happy with him but said nothing. Her head turned to Avery, who had his eyes on Sirius.   
''Well, Black, to be honest, we are on a date and I wouldn't mind you and your possy leaving,'' Avery said casually and Sirius's eyes widened a little, as his eyes turned to Bey. She didn't say anything but look down at Avery, who was already looking up at her with a smirk.   
''Since you got disowned, my family took the opportunity to fill in for you. Beyfire and I are offered an engagement.''Avery said and Bey scrolled at him, he wasn't lying but she wasn't going to accept the offer. She couldn't imagine romantically being with Avery. And she was not aware this was a date. Now she had to question if Rosier did fancy Rihan or they lied to get Avery and her alone. Curse the purebloods and their Slytherin ways. 

''I don't think Bey would agree to marry you, Avery. I don't think she would be able to, she was promised to a Black.''Sirius said and leaned forward, making a chill run down her back, as she watched his almost predatory look shoot to her.''She promised to marry me a very long time ago, I do believe our bond still exists Fairy.''

''The bond was broken, Black.''Avery snarled at him and Bey shared a look with Remus, pleading him to do something, help her break this up. But he remained silent with James in the background.  
''The bond broke when you got blasted off the Black family tree.''Bey said and sighted.''You can measure without me, I'm leaving.''Bey took her coat and wrapped up before leaving the warmth of the little tavern.

She decided to walk to the castle to clear her head out and she was glad she got away from all of them. Sometimes the feeling of being just an object was getting to her. She understood that females in the pureblooded family lines were rare. She knew that it was one to five males since a while back, so a lot of families fought over who would marry a said female.

''Bey!'' Avery shouted and ran after her, coat hanging open.''Come on! Don't be mad at me!''Avery called and Bey stopped in her tracks, her fingers numbly fiddling with her wand, a debate going on inside her head. 

''Avery, next time you mention marriage, dating, or any of that sort to me, I will crusio you.''She said and he tensed up, his eyes averted from the intense look she gave him. It was that look, the one she used in the basement of her home, only a selected few knew of. 

Beyfire Malfoy was pissed and Avery was going to take the blame for it. 

''I've had enough of being handled like a piece of furniture!''She raised her voice and pulled her wand out, pointing it at Avery for a second, before turning it to a close-by tree and lighting it on fire.''Rosier learned his lesson last month, would you like yours now?''She asked and menace dripped from her voice, showing she was not going to ask again.''I am tired of being pushed to marry any of you. I will not marry any of you!''

''I'll never mention it again.''Avery glanced up at her and it seemed that the rage was still present.

She took a deep breath and turned around, making her way to the castle, throwing her hands up.

''Did she just light a tree on fire?''James asked his two mates, hiding under the cloak, looking between Avery and Bey bewildered. 

''I believe so,'' Remus said and Sirius sighed, but remained silent as he watched her walk away.

''I think I need to talk with Regulus about this, she is going to get herself killed,'' Sirius muttered and started walking with the others to the shack, making their way back to the castle faster. 

Rohan watched as her brother and a best friend up on their brooms, one floating about, the other harshly hitting bludgers. Her green eyes focused on the tense air between them and she couldn't help but focus on Bey.

The practice for the Slytherin team was tense. Bey had been in a foul mood since she opened her eyes this morning, her vision dreams returning after being dormant for such a long time. She couldn't get the image of Sirius in Azkaban for a few hours now. 

Hitting the bludger away and into a random direction, she speeds off trying to catch up to it, only to hit it again and do the same thing over and over. She was so focused, she barely registered the Gryffindor team watching her alongside the landing Slytherins.

Two teams watched the captain play bludger ping pong in the air by herself. 

''Is anyone going to tell her practice is over?''Regulus asked his team. He wasn't going to be the one to do it for sure.

''Not me!''Avery and Rosier said at the same time and heard lightning struck in the far distance, dark clouds making their way over to the pitch and school grounds. 

''Has Malfoy finally gone insane?''Sirius asked the team, who could only nod their heads in agreement to the question. 

Remus sighed and mounted his broom, the keeper slowly and carefully making his way to the blondie captan.

''Hey Bey, your practice is over.''He called out and she stopped in place, her eyes seemed on him but she wasn't looking at him, she almost looked like she was in a trance.

''Practise is over.''She said and looked at Remus, while slowly making her way over to him. Her eyes seemed to be hallowed of anything and he could tell something was wrong.

''Are you ok?''Remus asked and reached a handout, which she looked at like she didn't know what it was before their eyes locked.

''Practise is over.''She repeated and Remus looked over to Avery, waving him to come up and the boy does in a minute.

''I think she is under some sort of spell,'' Remus told Avery quietly, he didn't want the others to hear, she owed it to Bey to be discrete here.

''I'll take care of her. You do not tell anyone about this.''Avery said with menace and pulled Bey over on his broom, before flying off, her broom over his shoulder.

''What happened to Malfoy?''Sirius questioned, once he made his way to Remus, who was still looking over to the flying Slytherins.

''I think we need to go visit the Slytherin common room tonight.''Remus said and turned to Sirius with a worried look on his face.''Something is going on with Malfoy and I think her housemates might be involved.''Remus said and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him but nodded, going over to James to relay the information. 

Avery called over Rosier, both helping Bey to the shore of the Black lake, where no one was present, she looked out to the open lake and her eyes glossed over, she stayed silent and the two boys were starting to worry. 

''Can I trust you?''Bey finally said and shared a look between the boys, as her bottom lip trembled a bit.

''If I ask you to kill someone for me, would you do it?''She asked and the two boys looked at her puzzled but nodded their heads slowly.

''I wouldn't hesitate, I owe you my life Beyfire,'' Avery said and she turned to Rosier, who was looking at her with interest.

''I would do it too, but what is this about?''Rosier asked and she looked down at her hand, filling with her golden ring, the black stone glistening under the dim sunlight that showed over the grey clouds.

''My mother is going to kill my brother tonight. I had a vision last night.''She admitted a little reluctant.

''Lucius?'' Avery asked and Bey shook her head.

''My other brother, his name is Vincent. He lives back in Bulgaria with my maternal grandparents.''She said and the two boys took a seat next to each other, facing her.''He is going to be the one that takes over the family line as he is the only male heir like Lucius will do with the Malfoy clan. I suppose she wants to stay the only heir to the Romanovs and claim his powers.''She said and her finger grazed over the little crown on the side of the ring.''I am not going to let her take his powers but he will die. So I ask again. Will you be willing to kill for me?''She asked and looked at them.

''Still a yes Beyfire, you know I'm your right-hand man for life.''Avery said and smirked, his hand subconsciously touching over the dark mark on his hand.''You know you have my loyalty.''

''You have mine, after what you did with Voldemort, I am always going to be loyal to you,'' Rosier said and Bey smirked.

''Well then, I shaw use that loyalty then. You can prove yourselves by guarding me while I steal all my bothers powers from my mother.''She said and took a deep breath.''She will not have an ounce of it.''

''That's fine, but how are you going to manage that?''Rosier asked and she made a face of disgust.

''We have company.''She said and looked behind the boys, to see Parkinson and her two friends Rosaly and Mallika following behind her.

Bey locked eyes with Parkinson and glared, she knew the brown-haired girl was the one placing dazzle spells on her and poisoning her food. Harmless spells to begin with but Bey was out for blood now that she was aware of why she ended up waking up in places she shouldn't. Like the forbidden forest and the astronomy tower in the middle of the night, wandless and very disoriented. 

She hadn't shared that information with anyone, because she didn't know who it was. Everyone could have done it. She thought it was Sirius playing a prank on her but after staying awake overnight, she saw Parkinson placing a spell over her ''speeling'' self.

''What are you three doing out here?''Parkinson asked and tapped her nails on her arm, a demand in her tone that Bey was not pleased with. Her eyes watched the girl with a passion for torture, but that would have to wait. She couldn't do anything yet, not with her powers having been locked away for the time being. Plus there were witnesses.

Parkinson also had someone helping her but Bey wasn't sure who that was, she knew it was a boy but there were too many she could consider being part of it. She couldn't go around asking about it either. She had to be very careful, especially with her housemates.

''I do not see how that is any of your business,'' Avery said and tilted his head back, looking at her like she was prey to play with. Slytherins don't eat their own but Avery did. He would do anything for Beyfire as she was his Ice Queen, his loyalty was to her, not to his house. And he knew what Melody had done to Bey. He was just laying dormant till the time was right.

''It is my business when you might cost us house points being here instead of inside in class.''Melody said and Bey narrowed her eyes.

''I would say that right back to you Melody, and as you know, I and Rosier wouldn't mind taking points off the tree of you right now, I do believe you have Transfigurations right now, as prefects, it's our responsibility to deduct points for skipping class,'' Bey said and got up, her sharp eyes watched the 3 girls start to fiddle a bit.

''We do need to leave, Potion class starts in 30 minutes,'' Bey said and didn't weist time, before leaving with her boys. The last thing she wanted was to get on Slughorns bad side, he was a man you need to know if you want connections in all places imaginable.

''She will pay heavily once I know the other person helping her. For now, we do not touch that filthy little cockroach.''Bey barked out once she saw Avery looking back at the girls.

''We can always torture her and find out,'' Rossier suggested and Bey giggled, opening the doors that lead to the castle insides, the wave of hot air hitting her like a ton of bricks, she now realized how cold it was outside. It was early November after all, she almost forgot how close her birthday had gotten. 

''Don't tempt me, Killian, you should know better.''Bey teased and pushed on his shoulder, playfully, she was showing her soft side finally. The boys had forgotten their Ice Queen could smile and be playful.

''You should know better than to push me Beyfire,'' Rosier called and picked her up, twirling her around the hallway, making their way to the dungeons, where their potions class would be yet again. 

''Put me down!''She giggled and relaxed, while hitting his shoulders lightly, giggles filling the air around them.

''You seem to be doing better,'' Sirius called out, once he and the rest of the Marauders joined the little group. His playful smirk made her cheeks flush a little bit, as she cursed under her breath, she let her guard down and Sirius had to see that of all people. He would never let it go now. 

''Yes, I am, thank you,'' Bey said and Killian put her down, the two groups making their way inside the dimly lit potions classroom. One of the many Slytherins shared with the Gryffindors. 

''Ah, just the people I was looking for!''Slughorn said and waddled over to the students, he held a few scrolls and Bey could tell what they were right away, making her smile in delight.

''Here are your invites to the dinner, I'm sorry it took so long to get them to you.''He said and handed the three Slytherins theirs, along with one for James and Sirius, leaving Remus and Peter without any as they were not even close to average in Potions. 

Peter was barely passing while Remus was struggling a lot.

''Thank you, professor, when is the dinner party?''Avery asked and opened his invite, he glanced at Bey, who seemed to be watching Sirius and James with bewilderment. She had no idea the two were part of the Slug Club. But she knew Lily Evans was, she supposed James made it possible to join because that would bring them closer. But Sirius...

''Tonight, I know it's short notice but the invites were lost in the mail and I just got them delivered.''The short man apologized and was met with somewhat understanding looks. 

''It's perfectly fine, we understand professor,'' Bey said and took her seat, pulling out her books and notes, while the seat next to her stood empty. Sebastian and Killian took the seats behind her and she focused on reading her notes.

The chair beside her shifted and made a noise, making her look up at the person invading her space now. She was met with soft silver eyes and cringed internally. Sirius had taken the seat. 

''You can't hide from me forever fairy,'' Sirius whispered to her and she glared at him.

''First, I'm not hiding, second, what do you want Black?''She asked and felt him closer, his body heat and cologne making their way over her senses. It was nice yet it was Sirius. 

''I would like to ask you for a favor.''Sirius said seriously and she turned her head to look at him.''You have connections and I need firewhiskey, my birthday is tomorrow night and I'm kind of short on bottles. I'll do anything for you in exchange.''He offered smugly and wiggled his eyebrows and Bey sighted. 

So tomorrow was the third of November, the day Sirius was born. 

''Ok, I'll get you what you need but you owe me something big for it. Deal?''She asked and extended her hand for a shake, which he took and grinned. She wasn't heartless, she knew how much Sirius enjoyed his birthday, it was the party of the year for the last 4 years. The school talked about it for months after. 

''Deal fairy.''He said and pulled her closer by her hand.''You should come too.''He whispered in her ear, making her tense and shiver, he was so close.

''I am passing as I have for the last four years.''

Beyfire set up her cauldron and opened her notes, the assignment for the day would be to make a sleeping potion. Bey had done this so many times she didn't need any notes or anything else for that matter. She had insomnia since she was little, something her mother did to her in her childhood made the blondie lack the ability to sleep like normal people. She was scared of falling asleep even in the safety of the castle, but was the castle really safe? Voldemort had recruited most of the pure-blooded Slytherins by now, Avery and Rosier being two of the many. Bey would remain as she was, her mother refused for her to be part of the Death eaters just yet and Voldemort had agreed to it behind closed doors. She wasn't sure why he complied but she had a few ideas.   
Her becoming a Death eater would give her Voldemort's protection against her family wishes and Bey would take it if it was the smart thing to do. But she still has plans that needed to stay uninvolved with the death circle.   
''Are you sure you don't want to come to the party? 'Sirius prodded, making her glance up at him, his eyes focusing on her black lipstick, her lips parted.   
''Why would you want a sick little princess like me there Black?''She said with narrowed eyes and he looked up at her, eyes clasping an intense steer off as she chopped leaves up for the potion.  
''Do you think I don't know who talks behind my back? I know everything Sirius and next time you talk smack about me, I will chop your finger off.''   
''You like threatening people's fingers don't you?''He asked and smirked at her, brushing some fallen locks of hair off her shoulder, making her flinch a little but otherwise stay still.   
''It's a good threat yes,'' she said and brew her potion silently as Sirius watched, even though they were supposed to work on it together, he didn't dare touch any of her potions.  
''But you never do it,'' Sirius remarked casually and her hand squeezed, crushing the leaves almost into sand. A flash of a memory came to her and she looked down at the cauldron, while Sirius gave her a look.

''Yeah, sure.'' She mumbled and didn't mutter a single thing for the rest of the class.


	5. Chapter 5~Year 6

Slughorns office, dinner party 

Sebastian and Killian sat beside each other, talking in low whispers about their famous once a year prank.No one knew it was the Slytherins that actually did it, everyone suspected the Marauders but in fact, the small group of Slytherins did it as a distraction.No one ever got close to figuring out who it was and Bey made sure it stayed that way.

Once everyone entered the Great hall, the large-scale prank would take place and that would give them the opportunity to sneak into the forbidden section of the library. Bey had volunteered to do it this year as she was the one that usually had access to it by Slughorn, even if they found her there by mistake, she could lie and get away with it. Plus if the Marauders got in trouble, it would leave the Slytherins room to breathe.

''Ah, my two-star Quidditch players!''Slughorn praised and the two turned to him, ending all conversations about the prank and whatnot.''And where is my star pupil? Is she not attending?''Slughorn asked them but they shook their heads. They nearly had a heart attack the way Slughorn sneaked upon them and they had to wonder if he heard anything he shouldn't.

''She is on her way professor, she mentioned something about crystallized pineapples,'' Killian said and Slughorn clapped in excitement. He loved those types of pineapple. And everyone in Slytherin knew it was the way to his heart. 

''Yes, it seems like she will be a bit late but excused for it.''

The two boys shared a chuckle and talked about their studies with the House head, he had asked a few questions about their parents and a few important people they knew keeping them distracted while their third Musketeer came.

''It's weird when Remus isn't here,'' James said and seemed uncomfortable in his place, standing off to the side with Sirius, who seemed bored out of his mind. He had flirted, drank, played around and now he was bored. He had been there an hour and one thing seemed to be on his mind.

She wasn't there, the one that kept him on his toes. And now that he had had a few drinks in he had this strange feeling in his gut.

''I'll be back, Evans is alone as well,'' Sirius whispered and pointed to Lily, who seemed to be standing at the side. James didn't hesitate to join her and saw how tense the poor girl was. Severus had been talking with Slughorn, Avery, and Rosier for a while and Lily didn't know anyone else she would be ok with talking too there.

''Are you ok Lilypad?''James asked her and covered a smile with a flirty smirk. But that didn't seem to faze Lily Evans anymore. She watched him ruffle his messy hair and almost rolled her eyes at him but managed to resist.

''I just don't feel ok with the majority being Slytherins here. They don't seem to like me being here either.''Lily said and James nodded, feeling the same, but while she seemed a bit scared, he was offended. But she was right, they were in a pit of venomous snakes and the only one they usually listen to was not present. James could only wonder if Sirius went to find her or press Eliza Baker against the wall outside. But he bet on the latter. 

''Don't worry about it, I'm right here.''Even if James sounded cocky and full of himself, Lily had to admit she did feel safer with Potter around. He might be a jerk but she knew he would keep her safe from the Slytherins. ''I really see just how much control Malfoy has over them now that she isn't here.''

''I know right! I thought I was the only one, she seems to handle them better than professor Slughorn.''Lily giggled and James smiled at her fondly, while turning back to his drink. The night had finally started to look up for him. 

''Potter? Now that you mention this..''Lily whispered, leaning a bit in his direction.''How do you think she does it? There must be something she does to keep them under control, aside from being prefect.''Lily asked and James shared a look with her. 

He had some dark ideas and some assumptions but he hadn't found a dark mark on her.

''She isn't one of them. I have checked her.''James reassured Lily, who looked relieved. It was just last week that she heard about a few muggle families being attacked and she was very worried about how many might be part of the Slytherins, they were blood fanatics.

''Problem are the others.''He said and looked at the three boys, who he had no way of checking sooner. 

James and Lily shared a look and made their way over to the little group, starting their own part of the conversation.

''It is a better upbringing, I can't imagine living without magic like Evans here.''Avery said and Rosier chuckled.'' It's a wonder how you manage to stay in the top five of each class without the advantage to practice at home.''He said and Lily felt targetted by the tone he was using. 

James of course defended her but that only seemed to make matters worse.

The hallway outside seemed empty, dark, and cold when Beyfire made her way down it. Her steps hurried and her heels clicking against the ground. She held the pineapples tightly and dodged the people still walking about, most turning to look at her as she looked so beautiful. Black makeup to make her amazing eyes pop out even more and red lipstick on to compliment her dress, which was a dark red with two slits at the side. Her legs were exposed but outlined every curse she had, yet, it seemed elegant despite much skin exposure.

She had removed the scar from her face, a decision she took when Avery admitted it wasn't making her undesirable anymore. She might as well stop the self-mutilation and get on with her life. She was only doing harm to herself without any of the desired intentions happening.

It was a few years ago that she had that big cut on her cheek down her chin and she remembered how discussed people looked at her while it was heeling. Her mother's constant comments about how no one would want to marry her struck deep in her mind and she used magic so it didn't heal. If it never healed, she would have a chance at not being married off to someone for blood purity.

Avery and Rosier knew of course and both said that there wasn't a point to it, that scar was not dimming down her beauty or intelligence at all as most of the other purebloods have shared. It just hurt her constantly because it was still an open face wound. So the point of having it completely diminished.

She cursed herself for wearing the most uncomfortable high heels and stoped to pull pressure from one leg and then the other. She leaned on the wall closer to the darker parts and someone seemed to catch her eye.

Sirius was standing at the side of her, close enough to hear but he didn't seem to be able to see her just yet. She couldn't help but notice he was with a girl, one of the few Hufflepufs that were part of the Slug Club. She couldn't help but tighten her grip on her small purse.

It wasn't that she had strong feelings for Sirius, he could be with anyone he wanted. But the point was that he only excluded her and she knew she would be better for him than anyone else. He would stand as low as killing a muggle but not spare her, the heiress to Malfoy pure-blooded and powerful, a few caring feelings. Her pride was hurt but she felt her hand clench a little. 

She would always remember the day they made their bond in the Black manor garden, something everyone was excited over. The bond was a magical little chain that shows on the wrist of the two people when they bond their lives for life. Believe it or not, Bey and Sirius used to be best of friends when growing up. Until he decided to rebel and she was threatened with death if she didn't stay proper. 

Sometimes she wished she could just run away from everything but she didn't want to throw away everything that she build over the years. Sometimes she wanted to burn it all and just live in the woods like an outcast. That started out as a joke, yet, now it almost seemed like a wish. 

''Don't even have the decency to get a room with the poor girl Black?''She asked once she passed them and Sirius looked startled for a second, before pushing himself off the wall.

''Hallway is an ok place.''He defended and she rolled her eyes, before entering the cozy room, seeing a fight seemed to be raging between the many Slytherins and the few Gryffindors about house superiority. Slughorn seemed to be having a hard time keeping the room settled. He wasn't much of a confrontational guy. 

Bey banged the pineapple box on the table once she had had enough of the shouting, turning to her house.

''Do you have no manners? How dare you to disgrace the house of Slytherin, shouting like children at a dinner party.''She hissed out, seemingly still calm. She turned to Killian and Sebastian, who seemed to have been the most vocal of them all.

''I'm sorry professor, they forget themselves sometimes.''She said and turned to Avery, who was looking away from her already. The letter her mother sent with the pineapples something that was going to drive a wedge between them for sure.

''Beyfire,'' Avery called, knowing what was coming his way but she shot him a look that made shivers come down his spine, he was regretting what he did now.

''Don't you dare come close to me ever again.''She whispered when she got to him, her eyes pricking with tiny tears at the betrayal.

''Bey comes on, you know why I did it.''Avery defended himself and she pulled away, giving him a nod.

''Yes, yet, I don't care, stay away from me.''She said and shoved the invite in his chest, hand lingering there for a bit.''You knew better, yet, went behind my back and did the very same thing we have been fighting against for years.''She whispered and felt Rosier place a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the angry looking Avery.

''Come on, it's not safe here for this.''He said and she nodded, the other boy sending a furious look at the angry one. Killian caught on to what had happened and wasn't sure how angry or relieved he should be. But for now, he was going to comfort Beyfire.

''Hey, don't be angry at him, we were all sent a letter about courtship,'' Killian said and Bey looked at him as they made their way to the little terrasse outside Slughorns office.'' The guy has liked you since we were four, don't blame him.''She sneered at him with stress and horror plastered on her face.

''All of you?'' She decided to focus on the all of them part, leaving Avery's feelings aside, for the time being, she suspected as much but wasn't so sure about what kind of feelings exactly. 

''Black broke the bond and we all knew it was going to come up eventually. Regulus promised to decline, as well, but Avery took the opportunity. You can't really blame the guy for it.''Killian said and Bey slumped against the railing, her hands going to her head.

''I'm not blaming him for accepting the courtship, I'm blaming him for stabbing me in the back. I fought this since I was old enough to know better and he supported me! He promised to help me if this sort of thing happened! And the second I turn my back, he does this!''She hiccuped and turned away from Killing, pride wasn't going to let her cry in front of him. 

''By next month they will want engagement for Merlin's sake!''She said and head the door to the balcony open, Sirius making his way over. She almost hissed out at him but held herself back, wiping tears as if they were never there.

''Sorry to interrupt but it seems that my brother has started a fight with Avery and I'm not too bothered to stop them,'' Sirius said and Rosier made his way to the two fist fighting boys, while Sirius stopped Bey from getting closer. 

''Rosier and James will handle this, don't want to get you hurt,'' Sirius whispered to her and she slapped him, her anger directed to him now.

''I'm already hurt, Black. Just stop.''She mumbled and pulled out her wand.

''Expeliarmus!'' Beyfire said and received both Regulus's and Sebastian's wands and cast the spell to tie them up after.''As prefect, I am taking ten points each for this disgrace and endangering those around you.Now.''She said and levitated the two boys.''Go cool off.''She said and made Regulus go to the Great hall and Avery to go to the courtyard. 

''I ready don't understand what's going on with you Slytherins lately, but that was amusing,'' Sirius said and she nearly hexed him, while turned to Rosier.

''Avery might need some help, would you mind?''She asked with sight and Killian nodded, taking the wand from her, while she turned to Slughorn.

''I do apologize for them, it will not happen again, I assure you. Excuse me.''She said and walked out , going to find Regulus. 

''I love that look on her.''Sirius said and put his drink down, empty now.''Murder looks great on her!''The boy said and followed after the girl, his mind not thinking the right way and the overwhelming feeling to follow and snoop around was eating at him from the inside. 

He shifted into his animagus and followed behind her at a safe distance, hearing her muttering threats and profanities. He saw her shiver and snickered, no one forced her to wear that very skimpy and revealing dress, but he had to admit, he fancied taking it off. She had no scar on her face tonight, which he found odd but not that much. She was always breathtaking, with or without it. 

The thought had come to him about a month ago. He wanted to prank her and pretend he was in love with her but once he started to spend some time thinking and talking about her, he realized he might have brought up some real feelings. 

But these were feeling for Beyfire Malfoy. 

She would never want him back.

Sirius made his way to the backside of the bench and listened to the two talking, Bey fixing his busted lip.

''Thank you for what you did, but how were you so stupid to do in front of Slughorn? Honestly, he would have had you in detention for a month if I didn't take care of the punishment.''

''Yeah, you didn't have to levitate me out thought.''Regulus chuckled and she giggled.

''That was just for amusement. And thank you, for declining the courtship, I never doubted you but you have my sincere gratitude for it.''

''I have your back fairy, you always have my loyalty.''Regulus said and placed a hand on her shoulder.'' I'm just sorry that Sebastian agreed to marry you.''Regulus said and felt her tense up, his eyes glazing over her face, the hideous scar no longer there. She had decided to remove it finally. 

''I am sorry too, never thought he was going to backstab me like that, but I am out of options at this point, he isn't going to decline further engagement and eventually agree to make me his wife. My mother is still holding Vincent over my head so I can't go against her yet. Sometimes I wish Sirius had stayed a Black just so we have the bond. But he is free now, no more torture, no more crusio's, and no more pureblood fanatics.''She laughed bitterly.''I think I have gone insane Regulus.'' The girl said and the brothers listening couldn't help but want to comfort her in her misery. 

The two boys could only stay, watch, and listen to her tortured cries.


	6. Chapter 6~Year 6

Dungeon hallways 

Regulus walked Bey to the common room. While talking about her tutoring him in potions and touching the topic of how he was going to help her steal her brother's powers tonight, the dark topic of a said brother dying came up but Bey brushed him off. 

''He was never meant to live Regulus, I really haven't had good older brothers, Lucius has been preparing for the wedding and Cissy is all he cared about, not like he cared about me before and Vincent was never fond of me, to begin with, good riddance I say.''

''At least we don't have classes today.''He mused, wanting to cheer her up and she seemed to share a smile with him.

''It's not going to be pretty Regulus, are you sure you are up for this?''She asked him finally and he nodded telling Salazar the password.

''Of course, I am up for it, someone has to keep you safe.''He said and turned to look at the couches.HesawRosier and Avery sitting there, talking lowly before stopping to look at the newcomers.

''Before you tell me to leave, don't, you need my help Bey,'' Avery said as he stood up and she debated with herself. She needed to be guarded for this, more hands would surely be beneficial, yet she felt like she was going to murder him again if he got closer.

''Fine, but this is only because it's beneficial for my power, I have not forgiven you.''She said and pulled her wand out, chanting lowly, a few stones shifting on the wall before a few black candles and a scroll came into her hands.

''Let's go.''She said and lead the boys to the deepest and darkest cell in the dungeons. 

''You can not let anything stop this, we don't have a do-over, do anything you have to and I'll deal with the aftermath.''She said and pulled the chalk from her purse, kneeling down and starting to draw old Latin words none of the boys understood. But they didn't have to, their job was to keep her safe, push back anyone that came close and make sure no one stopped her. 

''It's going to be painful, I will probably scream bloody murder, but the room is sound protected. I can take the pain and if any of you decide to stop me, I will kill you.''

Her eyes glossed over once the circle was done and she kneed down in the middle, candles lit, wand in her hand, knife soaked with her blood and a deterrent look on her face.

''It has begun.''She said and the circle and herself lit up as the clock struck four, the resonating sound of the chime falling deaf to her screams of agony. 

''I didn't think It would be this painful,'' Regulus said and watched her body twist and the light-emitting a dark smoke now. He saw about to reach out of instinct to her pain but Avery stopped him.

''She is basically dying here so it's normal for the pain to be tremendous. But it's for the best, you don't want her mother to get those powers, do you? That woman is crazier than Voldemort.''

Avery's words were true, Leyafire Malfoy was insane about power, much like Voldemort and many others. But she also possessed the power to steal power from dying wizards and witches. Like Beyfire was doing now. It was a Romanov tradition once a family member dies to transfer that power over to the next in line. But that tradition made members of the family kill others as it was not just family members that this could be done to, someone just had to die. 

''Someone is coming.''Rosier said in a panic and took a look at Bey.''How long is this going to take?''He asked, thinking about what to do, he didn't want a fight to break out in the Dungeons in the middle of the night. 

''Not long now, Regulus, go with him and stall them, I'll try casting a spell to hide the entrance to the room. And you hit me, I need to bleed.''Avery said and Rosier complied, before leaving the room. Avery ran his tong over the cut on his lip and felt his heart n his ears. Expelled, thrown into Azkaban, and tortured came to mind if they were found out.

''Bey comes on, you need to hurry up!''He said and racked his brain for any spell that will cover the room up, why did she have to be bloody tortured right now? She was the brain of operations here and incapacitated to do anything.

Candles flickered and the room turned hot as wave after wave of hot air came one after the other. The words seemed to come to life and flow in a white light around her before covering the skin of her body. He could see tears coming to her eyes and her back arched as she let out another scream. The dark mist seemed to have covered the floor like a smoking potion and she screamed yet again. Avery took a step back and looked at her in horror as she twisted n a way he thought her back would break in half.

''I'm trying.''She managed to say with gritted teeth as her eyes turned completely white and she fell limp, the dark mist now returning to her body and vanishing along with her body.

''Where the hell did you go?''He screamed out and saw her body come back and vanish again like she was apparating in and out of the room in seconds.

Rosier and Regulus stood in front of the door, casually fiddling with their wands, trying to seem nonchalant. Avery had the right idea, maybe their fight with Bey earlier could help them. Lying that the two were talking out their differences in the room could fly if anyone asked what was going on. 

And those someones just entered their vision. 

Marauders. 

''What are you doing down here?''Killian asked and James stepped forward.

''Just was about to ask you. Where are Malfoy and Avery?''James asked and Sirius looked to his brother, the earlier conversation he had overheard was still fresh in his mind and he was worried about what might be going on.

He had heard about her brother dying tonight but didn't know the idea or circumstances behind it and he confided in James and Remus, who decided to come down here and ask.

''Sorting out their differences, you should leave. You are not welcome here and it's none of your business either.''Rosied said firmly and stood his ground. 

''That's bullshit and you know it.''Sirius countered and Regulus stepped in.

''You know how she feels about the courtship and he fancies her, do you think this was going to go down smoothly brother? Let them fight it over and move on. You should know better.''Regulus said and Sirius looked at him like he was mad. 

Sirius asked and glanced at the door, hearing a soft thud and a bang, starting everyone else as well. ''Are you sure that is all they are doing?''

''Heh Bey is probably beating his arse.''Rosier chuckled, looking amused while regulus chuckled before hearing the knob rattle.

''What is everyone doing here?''Bey asked once she exited the room, looking dead and tired, some sweat evident on her skin. Avery followed right behind her, arm around her mid-waist, lip still bleeding, looking sheepish.''Are you folding your party down here this year Sirius?''She asked, turning to him, their eyes locking. 

''No?'' He questioned and she blinked at him.

''Then what are you doing here then?''She asked and turned to the others.'' It's best you leave the Dungeons, it was almost four in the morning, do you want to get detention for the rest of your lives?''

''I would say the same about you four.''James fired back and Bey shot him a look.

''In case you get some bright ideas about sharing this little gathering, I would appreciate if you don't, I wouldn't mind sharing some very unpleasant information otherwise,'' Bey said and the Marauders tensed. Now they understood why she was sorted in Slytherin. Cunning, deceitful, and doing what she needs to to get her way.

''Come on, she has a point, if anyone catches any of us, we will be n big trouble.''Remus reasoned and shot her a look she knew well, but she just smiled.

They would talk about it later it seemed.

The Marauders left and once the coast was clear and Avery made sure the coast was clear, he let her down to the floor slowly.

''What happened?''Regulus panicked and Avery pushed some hair out of her eyes.

''I can't feel my lower half but I did it. I need someone to carry me to my bed please.''She said and Rosier took the job when she pulled away from Avery. His grip on her was tight and he let her sob silently in his chest.

''My condolences.''He whispered and she gripped her shoulder, nodding her head.

Mornin, Great hall 

Sirius couldn't take his eyes away from her, she looked like the walking death incarnation. Her skin was paler and she swayed a little, while dark circles showed under her eyes. She was in the company of Regulus, Avery missing and Rosier at the other side of the table chatting with others.

''Omg Sirius are you even listening to me?''Marlene asked him and he finally turned to her again.''I asked if the party started at nine or ten?''She repeated and he blinked.

''Nine.'' He told her and turned to James, who was steering of at Lily, again. He turned to the Slytherin table again, looking for Bey, only to see her walking over to him, her bag over her shoulder and she seemed to be struggling to hold it up properly, a pale hand gripping the strap tightly. 

''Malfoy?'' Marlene asked but the blondie ignored her, placing the bag right next to Sirius.

''Happy birthday Sirius.''She said softly and he glanced between her and the bag. He opened it and saw the many bottles inside, it seemed it was heavy for her to carry about but she did.

''I love you fairy!''He said and jumped up, she had delivered on her promise and got him 20 bottles, more than he needed but definitely wanted.

She jumped in place but a bit sluggishly and shook her head.

''This is illegal Black, do not openly shout about it.''She scolded him but only got a tight, very painful hug from him and a sloppy kiss to the cheek.

''I knew I could count on you!''He said and she shook her head but smiled a bit.

''I wonder how you survive sometimes. Remus are you ready to go?''She turned to the blondie and he was already on his feet. She had promised to tutor him in their free hour before Potions this morning. It seemed his grade was suffering very much lately but he blamed that on the lack of sleep and the many pranks and prefect duties he had.

''Where are you two going?''Lily asked and Marlene looked at them curiously as well.

''I'm Remus's tutor in Potions. He needs the best if he wants to improve. Good morning to you all.''Bey said and followed Remus to the library.

''Why didn't he ask me to tutor him?''Lily had to wonder, she was in the top three of the class, Bey, and Severus before her. She actually felt a little hurt he had asked Malfoy of all people to tutor him but she knew they were friends, as bizarre as it sounded.

''They have been studying buddies for years, Evans, she knows how to actually appeal to Remus about potions.''Sirius defended and tried to lessen her worries.'' Remus does hate Potions with a passion!''He said and James chuckled.

''We should go to Transfigurations, come on,'' James said and Sirius and Peter followed, leaving Marlene to steer at Sirius with longing and Lily to sneak a peak or two at James.

Library

''I really don't understand how you just add ingredients to potion randomly and get the best outcomes in the end.''Remus was bewildered at her detailed notes. He had touched the golden book of Potions that was made by Beyfire Malfoy. 

It was literally a heavy golden covered book filled with each potion they made in school and at home, with detailed notes and added ingredients to boost or diminish the effects of it. This was Beyfire's most prized possession and no one but a very short list of people got to touch it. 

''I have a few scars and funny stories about each one Remus, it wasn't easy to get to this point at all.''She said and watched him read over some of the potions they were currently working on in class. 

''You will be a master potion maker by the time we graduate next year.''Remus praised and she blushed, that was what she was hoping for, her dream was to take over Slughorns position at the school and she hoped it would happen someday.

''I hope so, I wouldn't mind asking Slughorn to make us partners so you can get that grade up, if Killian and Sebastian can go from trolls to exceeding expectations, we can get you to them too.''She said and smiled at him.''Plus I have something I would like to show you.''She said and flipped the book around, before waving her wand and making a new set of spells come to life inside.

''A sleeping potion?''He asked and looked puzzled when she giggled.

''I'm about to finish it so it affects furry creatures as well.''She said and his eyes widened as he looked between the spell and her.'' It's not going to be easy but I need to test it while you are turned, so we know if it works and whatnot. I need you to tell the others I will be joining you on the next full moon.

''Are you sure? It's really dangerous even for the others.''He says and she shook her head, cracking her neck out in the process.

''I'll manage too, they aren't the only animagus here Remus, it' just something I preferred to keep to myself but this is more important.''She said and he hugged her tightly, making her smile and pat his back softly.'' It's ok Remus.''

''Are you sure you don't want to come to the party tonight?''Remus asked and she rolled her eyes.'' It's going to be fun!''He defended and she giggled.

''I might drop by but there is something I might have to do before that.''She said and he nodded, going back to copying her notes as time was nearing to their class.

''Hey, can you do me a favor?''She asked and doodled in her notebook, glancing up at Remus.

''Sure?''

''Can you mention the name Harry to Lily?''Bey smirked and Remus blinked, nodding but still puzzled.''I had a dream.'' she waved her hand and Remus chuckled. 

''How are things with Avery?'' He asked and saw her tense up.

''He agreed to court me but isn't going to agree to an engagement after. He thought agreeing to this might lessen their pressure on me but the bloody boy fancies me too.''She groaned and Remus patted her hand, noticing how hot her skin seemed to be but didn't comment on it. 

''Unfortunately, it's going to actually pressure me more after that, seeing as Regulus isn't a possibility anymore and Rosier is planning to court Rihan.''She giggled as she mentioned the two, making Remus worries.

''Who is left after that? And why would Regulus not be an option, didn't the Malfoys promise a girl to a Black?''He asked her directly, he had always found purebloods strange in their traditions. 

''I was but when Sirius broke the bond, it tarnished the Black name, and that excluded Regulus from the promise. So now, it's only the worst of the bunch left.''She sighed and brushed a few fingers down her arm.''Worst case I'm married to Avery or get disowned myself.''She had an off look on her face and Remus decided not to ask any more questions. 

''I'll come to the party but you promise to keep me company,'' Bey said and Remus grinned, nodding. She could only smile, things were gloomy in Beyfire land, might as well attend this phenomenal party.

Slytherin dorms 

10:15 

''You know, we can have a girls talk if you want,'' Rihan said and Bey glanced over to her while applying the dark red lipstick.

''About what? Did Killian finally admit he fancied you?''Bey said and saw a small blush come on Rihan's lips.

''Not yet but brother mentioned something. I was thinking more on the topic of Sirius Black.''Rihan said and Bey tensed, turning to look at the girl.''I heard you meaning his name a few nights ago while you were sleeping.''She admitted and Bey had the most furious red adore her cheeks.

''Yes, well, my mind thinks one thing but my body disagrees, that is all.''She said and fiddled with the tiny black box, containing his present. She had rushed to Hogsmeade and got him something small yet she thought he would like it. ''You know I can't fancy him of all people,'' Bey said and denied her newfound feelings. Dreaming of Sirius night after night was not something she liked doing, especially considering her insomnia and vision dreams.

''It's understandable, have you seen that boy's body?''Rihan teased and Bey giggled, she couldn't disagree there, at all. And Bey was the captain of the Quidditch team, she saw half-naked boys a lot.

''My only regret in life was not taking a picture of it, could have made so much money selling it.'' Bey joked and Rihan smiled, the Ice Queen was finally warming up to her. 

Beyfire pulled the bottom of her dress down, she had borrowed a short black simple party dress from Rihan for the night. Done her makeup and took the present for Sirius before making her way to the party room. Remus and Rihan were with her and the three made their way to the party. Remus returning after picking up the two Slytherin girls and escorting them.

No sound could be heard in the hallway but that changed once they entered the room of requirement.

Black room with lights flowing around, Remus said he made those himself in charms and some muggle thing called lights. Flowers bloomed on the ceiling giving the air a fresh smell which both girls appreciated and loud rock music was heard playing. Bey was partly familiar with the group as Sirius shared it with her a few years ago. She remembered it was AC/DC. 

She looked around for the birthday boy or James, the two were usually together. She felt a tap on her hand and turned to see Rihan pointing to the drinks table, before walking away. She turned to Remus, who seemed to be looking over in the back of the room. 

The floor vibrated as they made their way over there as he suggested with a nod of his head, the music was too loud to even try to talk and both found it pointless. She watched as the mass of bodies parted for her and she couldn't help how out of their minds everyone seemed. She could only assume they were drunk out of their minds, the party did start at nine.

''Fairy!'' She heard and now finally saw Sirius, smoke in his mouth, a pool stick in one arm, and a glass in the other. He seemed perfect, a clean black dress shirt, chest opened, black jeans, and hair messy. She walked her eyes over him and had to admit her heartbeat was faster. 

''Happy birthday.''She said and handed him the little black box, containing his present.

He seemed puzzled as he took the box and opened it, seeing a little pendant with a dog pall in the middle made of silver on a black leather string. He glanced up at her and smirked as he put the glass down and put it on.

''Thank you.''He said and poured her a glass as he pulled her to his side, making her lean her hip on the pool table and watch him play with James while making small talk with Remus. 

Rihan soon joined the group and Bey wasn't sure what happened an hour later, how she ended up taking James's challenge to drink shots of fire whiskey, the winner getting to use the Quidditch field in the morning.

''You would expect only those two to bet over Quidditch,'' Remus said to Sirius, who watched the two drink about a bottle of whiskey each with Bey winning by two, while James slumped over the table in shame.

''Who would have thought that girl could drink so much!''Sirius said and took a drag of his smoke, while watching bey get up and follow Rihan to the dance floor, starting to dance to one of his favorite songs.

The two locked eyes and she didn't look away, her cheeks flushing a bright red from the whiskey, heat inside the room, dancing, and the way Sirius was looking at her. He wanted her, she could tell as much, but she wasn't going to give any. Birthday or not, she wasn't going to. 

But that didn't mean she didn't want him. She did and the way the whiskey turned on her emotions and body, she was only resisting the want by a very small fraction of ego and fear of the consequences.

''Do you mind if I take your place Rihan?''Sirius asked and the girl nodded, before moving away to talk with Remus, while Sirius stood behind Bey and put is hands-on her hips, dancing with her. His hot breath hit the back of her neck and his warm rough hands gave her goosebumps. 

She could barely hear him over the music as he whispered in her ear sweet nothings and desires she shared to do with him and had done in her dreams before. The girl's mind was on the border to stay and go with him somewhere dark and lonely or flee like a bird from a fire. 

The only thought was if she could bear the torture that would follow if anyone found out?

''Just let go and come with me Bey, you know you want to.''He whispered and she opened her mouth to reply...


	7. Chapter 7~Year 6

Slytherin dorms 

The early morning sun shining on her face awoke her. She almost spits from the taste of the party's aftermath. Smoking and drinking weren't something she never did but she always hated that toxic feeling she had on her insides after.

''Well good morning.'' Remus's voice chanted in her head and she blinked her eyes, almost not wanting to open than now. She took a deep breath and felt something moving next to her, she prayed it was ether Rihan again or her cat.

''Remus? Please tell me you broke into the Slytherin dorm rooms.''

She prayed she was in her room and Remus did break-in, her heart pounded at the thought.

''I have not broken in.''He said matter of fact and opened her eyes in relive only to close them back up as Sirius turned in his place, his chest smashing her face into itself., ''I was invited''

She felt the coldness of the pendant she gave him to slide along the side of her face and Sirius's soft lips brush against the top of her head.he took a deep breath in and stretched his legs out along hers, before his grip on her intensified and she felt like melting from the heat, he was so warm. 

''What are you and Black even doing here? What happened last night?''Bey questioned and let under the covers, she had on her sleeping gown, which wasn't much fabric and it seemed Sirius still had his pants on. 

''You and Sirius got drunk and refused to leave each other's company so I came with him to your room after some time, your dorm was closer than ours it seemed at the time,'' Remus said and Bey groaned.

''How are we going to let you out without the rest seeing is the question,'' Bey said and groaned when Sirius rolled and pushed her on her back, his face snuggling in her cheek as he mumbled incoherent things. 

''If you can get James to come and get us with the invisibility cloak no one will know we were here in the first place,'' Remus said and walked over, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder, pulling him back and letting Bey get up and cover with her blanket, while Sirius turned to snuggle with her pillow. 

''Damn, how much did we drink last night?''Bey asked as she rubbed the head each away with her glowing hand. 

''Well about five bottles, I believe.''Remus said and chuckled.''But you and Sirius left or a while, I'm not sure what happened then ether, so lets say six.''

''We left? I have almost no recollection on it.''She said and slipped in the shower, locking the door behind her, while Remus turned to wake up Sirius.

''Yeah, I'm not sure what happened but he wouldn't leave your side after. Sirius wake up!''Remus said and Bey listened to the moans and groanes and finally a body falling to the floor as she scrubbed herself and checked her skin for any signs he might have done something sexual with her or anything for that matter. Her memories were so fuzzy and she wasn't recollecting anything that happened, she couldn't even remember when they left. 

Or where they went, or what they did.

She was missing more than an hour of her night and she had spent it with Sirius, who knows what they did drunk and out of their minds. She could always ask him but she doubted he remembered or would be honest with her. 

''Why are we in the Slytherin dorms?''Sirius asked once he saw the darkness of the windows and the green and silver banners. He had been in the Slytherin dorns before, with one Elisabeth Dawny, she had almost the same room.

''Well like I said to Beyfire, we all got too drunk and this was closer than our dorms so we slept the night here. Now Beyfire will go and find James so he can sneak us out.''Remus said to Sirius, just as the door to the room opened and Rihan stepped in with James and the invisibility cloak.

''Already did that for you,'' Rihan said and James grinned.

''Didn't think I would find you here Remus, Sirius I expected, but you?''James teased and Remus rolled his eyes, going to join James under the cloak, Sirius following behind. 

''Thank you, Avery,'' Remus said and she smiled.

''No worries, she finally got to sleep in months without, so thank you as well,'' Rihan said and Sirius glanced at the door where he heard the shower running.

His memories were fresh, he remembered most of it at least and he was only wondering if she did. That hour and a half was something he would never get out of his head and he could only wait for her to react. 

Great hall 

''You did what?''James and Remus reached at the same time and Sirius whimpered, his dog hearing wasn't helping either the many voices fro the other students. 

''She needed it.''He defended and saw said Malfoy walk into the hall, Rihan by her side. Their eyes locked and she looked away just as fast.

''I thought that if we bonded again, she would be ok,'' Sirius said and the two boys looked at him bewildered. 

''Padfoot, she will get in so much trouble because of you! Her mother will kill you both!''Remus said and looked at Sirius will horror.

''Yeah, what were you two thinking! You got disowned, she will get killed!''James said and looked to the Slytherin table, where Bey looked ready to murder Sirius.''If she doesn't kill you first. She look very pissed off.''

''I'm protecting her from getting married off to some random pureblood, the only ones left are very close cousins, they will mix blood that shouldn't be mixed and she will be miserable!''Sirius said and banged on the table, his jealousy and furry taking over. 

''She might kill you before that,'' Remus said and Sirius looked up, she was murdering him with her eyes, he shivered. ''As James said, but you took her choice away while giving her a choice, he is it possible the two of you do this to each other every time is beyond me.''

''I'll reason with her. She will see the benefits and admit she has always fancied me and we can start dating, I'm done denying my feelings for the cold-hearted princess.''

''Good luck with that,'' James said and Sirius gave him a look before the boys left for defense against the dark arts. A class they shared with the Slytherins. 

''Come on Bey, he meant well.''Rihan tried to reason, while the blondie drank her coffee, hands shaking from how angry she felt.

''This is not going to do me any favors Rihan, he is a disowned boy with nothing to his name, my mother will kill him! How could he be so stupid? My father will kill him dead!''She asked and gathered her things.''Lucius will torture him and they will kill me after for letting it happen in the first place.''

''He thought well, just not about the aftermath, give him a chance to explain or for you to remember what happened.''The redhead asked her and Bey nodded. Sirius wasn't that stupid but she still had no idea why she agreed. The bond wasn't possible if they both didn't agree to it, but why would she agree? And where did they get the spellbook with the enchantment? One of them wrote the bond and cloaked it also, she had no idea what the safety word was to reveal it.

''Where were you guys last night?''Killian asked when he sat beside the girls and Sebastian joined them right after, the girls tensing up. They didn't want to share the little adventure they had but caved in and explained what happened but leaving out the bond and the two Gryffindors sleeping in their room.

DADA classroom

Bey shot murderous looks at Sirius, while he stayed on the other side of the room, practicing defense with James.

The boy was actively avoiding her and she was just starting to get glimpses of moments after she agreed to leave the RoR with him. Her following after him to the kitchen for some food and then going to the lake. But after that was still a blank.

But the feeling of holding his hand along the way and the way he kept looking behind at her and smiling kept pooling in her emotions and she was starting to feel sick. The toxic feeling was still there and her body wasn't working fast enough to recover itself.

''What did he do to get you so worked up?''Sebastian asked and she turned away from him.

''You will not know about anything I can't trust you with Sebastian, next thing I know you go babble to my parents.'"She bites and he whined.

''Still mad at me huh?''He asked and she looked over to him.

''My furry with you run all the way to hell right now. So yes, I am furious with you still. Might even take this to the grave with me.''She stated and he reached a handout but she pulled away.'' Don't you dare touch me!''She hissed and he pulled his hand back.

He wasn't stupid to get her even madder at him.

''Malfoy!'' Sirius called and she turned to him.''Spar with me!''He said and walked over, maybe this will get her to talk with him. And get her away from Avery for a while. Bey could feel the tiny emotion of jealousy coming off Sirius, so she agreed, she didn't want the two fightings again. 

''Fine,'' She said and they took the stance before she attacked and he defended, reversing the roles a bit after. His spell disarmed her and the one after actually hit her arm, making him grip his own in pain, but nothing showed on his face but surprise.

''You put the bond on me?''She asked him when he took a hold of his arm, her eyes wide like plates.''What have you done?''She asked and pulled him outside, rolling his sleeve up.

''What password did you put on the cloaking?''She demanded to know and he looked away.

''You decided on it and I see you don't remember, so I suppose we will never know what the bond tells.''He smirked and she pushed on his chest, feeling like crying. She had no idea what her drunk tortured mind put as a password to uncloak it.

''Why would you agree to do this? You clearly remember what happened, you should have said no.''She lectured and he smirked.''Sirius if we get hurt we hurt each other also. Why would you do that?''She asked and her hands gripped his cloak in fist fulls. 

''Oh? Well when you let your soul pour out on me, I just couldn't stop myself fairy.''Sirius said and she looked up at him in horror, how much did he know now?''You wanted this just as much as me, so I gave you what you wanted.''Sirius said and she gulped.

''This needs to be broken again, we can't stay bonded like this.''She said and gripped her hair in frustration.''I don't even know what conditions I put on this Black! ''She panicked and his hand on her shoulder, making her focus on him instead.

''Maybe this will help you remember.''He said and crashed their lips together, pressing her to the wall in a few short steps backward. His lips crashed against hers in hunger he didn't know he had in him, their fingers locking in and his chest pressing against hers, making her feel his heartbeat mix with hers. 

''The password is a name.''He whispered, before pecking her lips and running back into class.

She could only blink and slide down the wall, looking at her outstretched legs.

''A name?''She asked herself and turned to her wrist, starting to try and uncloak it with every significant name she could think of.

Late evening 

''Is she still MIA?''Rihan asked her brother as she took a seat in the common room, her brother and Killian had decided to stop looking for Bey an hour ago, Rihan just now.

''You know we can't find her if she doesn't want to be found. But the better question would be, what the hell happened last night?''Avery asked his sister, who only looked away. 

''She had fun and now the world seems to be ending.''She said and the boys shared a look.''You know how deeply she wants to be free and she got that for a few hours, now everything is upside down and she can't fix it.''Rihan said and sighted.

''Best to leave her alone then , she will eventually come back. ''

Forbidden forest

''Remus I have no freaking names left!''She moned in distress as they stood under one of the trees in the forbidden forest.''What the hell was I thinking?''She asked herself a couple of times already and Remus always seemed to replay the same.

''You wanted freedom. Sirius just gave it to you. ''

''He refuses to talk to me!''She whined and was almost ready to beg by now.

''He had good intentions and now wants to keep you from breaking the bond. Can't really blame him.''Remus said and Bey turned to look at him.

''What you mean by that? He has bonded our bodies and emotions, what good do to you think that will do? If I get hurt, he will feel it too!''She said and Remus blinked at her.

''The bond we made years ago was to stay together, which is simple, this one is so dangerous he probably can't understand the bound off! If I die he dies kind of bond Remus, I might die when I go home for Christmas if my mother finds out about this!''She babbled and Remus looked horrified, he didn't think it extended so much. ''Our emotions will start manifesting too, he just never thinks about the consequences!''She seethed with anger and regret, she was to blame also, she let this happen, she wrote the damn bond on his wrist.

''He said it was a significant name right?''Remus asked and she nodded, looking defeated.

''I have tried all the names, Remus. I don't know who's it could be.''She admitted and showed him the notes, she wrote each name she tried just in case she forgot and tried to use it again. His eye scanned over the list and he found she was right.

''I'll go talk with him, he might listen to me,'' Remus said and got up, leaving Bey alone in the forest.

'' What name did you use your bloody brain?''She said and hit her head on the back of the tree, starting to go over the list again, hoping she forgot one, which only made her fall angrier after a while. 

Gryffindor dorms

''Sirius what were you thinking?''Remus came inside the room with a bang, turning to the black-haired boy, who seemed to be smoking by the window.

''She still hasn't figured it out?''He smirked and turned to Remus.''She wanted freedom Remus, and I gave her just that.''He said and James turned away from the snitch he kept trying to catch.

''She got bonded to you drunk out of her mind and you knew what you were doing! She is scared out of her mind that you might die now! You know what her mother will do to her! How could you be so irresponsible?''Remus said and tossed his cloak on his bed.

''I took care of that little part, don't worry, no one is going to die,'' Sirius said and looked out the window again, keeping an eye on her from there. She was still sitting under the little tree, throwing rocks. 

''How are you so sure?''Remus asked and Siriu s uncloaked the bond.''Is that is?''

The golden words covered half his arm, written in Latin with fine female calligraphy and Remus had to admire it, James turned to his side too, they never could see the older bond before it broke and never actually saw a bond before.

''Right here.''Sirius said and pointed just over the edge on his midarm.''She put this little loophole, I must admit, she is one hell of a witch for thinking about this so thoroughly. It's scary how she can overturn a death bond like this but it's the best thing ever.''He grinned and turned back to watch her out the window.''I actually want her to remember everything on her own, she might not like everything that was said or happened and I don't want to ruin it yet.''He said and was washed over with the feeling of hot anger. Avery had joined her and she wasn't happy about it.

''So this is where you are hiding,'' Sebastian said and Bey sighted.

''So much for hiding, can't I have some alone time?''She asked and saw him sit beside her, his hands in his pockets.

''I would like to agree to the engagement, but I will decline if you don't want me.''He said and looked down at his shoes, avoiding her eyes.''I don't regret making my father ask for your father's permission to court you, but I am not a man who will force himself on you.''He said and Bey sighted.

''We never were meant to be together Avery, I can't imagine myself with someone like you.''She said and he turned to look at her.

''Like me? What do you mean by that?''He asked and she could tell he was turning violent like always.

''I don't like cowards, I don't like liers, I would never like followers. I need a strong leader, someone who is never afraid of jumping in the deep end, like myself, and you are not that man Avery, I'm sorry but it's how I feel and I am not going to lie to you to make you feel better.''She said honestly and thought he would understand, but unfortunately, he didn't.

''Like Black is? That bastard got disowned for his bravery and leadership skills, he left you once, do you really think he would spare you real emotions, you are just another common whore to him.''Avery said and was about to say more but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

''I think you need to relearn your place Avery, shaw we go?''She asked and apperated them to the dungeons before he could even blink.

The cold air hit them both and soon Avery found himself silences, immobilized and under the mercy of a pissed off Beyfire Malfoy. 

''I never said it was Black that I needed, but at least he stands up for his believes and protects his friends. My leniency with you seems to have stretched out too thin, as the Lord says, the weak should obey the strong, or else.''She said and her eyes turned cold.

''Unfortunately, you turned out to be weak and stupid.''She mumbled and took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8~Year 6

Slytherin common room 

Beyfire's birthday 

The room was filled with students, music blasting like there was no use of hearing anything tomorrow. Black balloons and red ribbons decorated the room and food and drinks were overflowing on the table in the corner. Rihan had organized everything with the help of Slughorn, who didn't even think of refusing to let them use the common room to host the party. 

''You did a brilliant job Rihan.''Killian said and put the present he picked out on the gifts table off to the side.'' It's brilliant.''He said and she blushed.

''Thank you but my birthday girl is still missing and I'm worried she might not show up,'' Rihan said and saw her older brother make his way over, their eyes locking in a mirror of the same color. 

''Hey, you feeling better?''She asked and he nodded, turning to share a look with Killian, who shook his head.

It had been ten whole days since Bey had tortured the boy and the silence and tension between them was horrid for the whole house. Everyone knew Avery adored her and they were best friends since almost birth and now she was pissed off and he was bruised. He denied it was her of course and refused to say anything about what happened that night to anyone, not even Killian knew the details. 

''Yeah, is she here?''He asked and both shook their heads.''Figured, she hates her birthday, parties even more.''Avery said and Rihan's jaw dropped, she was so excited about throwing the surprise party and no one told her this key information.

''Why didn't you tell me? She is going to kill me!''Rihan said and Avery chuckled.

''She isn't going to, don't worry, she likes you,'' Avery said and ruffled her hair.

Shreaking shack

''Are you sure about this fairy?''Sirius asked her as she sat calmly down, reading over her little black notebook.

''Never, but we have to try. So keep me safe Black.''She said and he nodded, while James and Peter were leading Remus's werewolf here. They could already hear the howls from afar.

''You never mentioned an interest in being animagus, what is it?''He asked and she rolled her eyes.

''You will see soon enough if this turns bad.''She said and he chuckled, moving beside her.'' just....be careful.''She mumbled and took a tight grip on the little vale she made this morning.

''Oh, do you care about me now?''Sirius mocked her and she glared at him.

''You get hurt, I get hurt, remember?''She mocked him and he leaned forward, leaving a sweet kiss on top of her head.

''I'll keep you unharmed.''He said and before she could say anything, he had turned in to a big black dog. She recognized the dog from seeing it roaming the grounds and the hallways.

''Here they come.''She said and hide behind the little desk, ready to come out when the time was right. She felt her heart was pounding, but it seemed that Sirius was feeling confident so she let the feeling wash over her and she managed to calm down.

A little rat scurried in the room and hid under the bed and soon werewolf Remus entered the room with a stag right behind him. A loud howl ripped around the room and she opened the vile, getting ready on Sirius's mark but it seemed tonight was a struggle for him and James to hold him down enough for her to slip the potion in his mouth.

''Think Bey.''She said and sighed, she was going to have to use black magic if she wanted this to work but she didn't want to hurt Sirius by using any of those spells on Remus.

''Mannum laya.''She chanted and Remus seemed to freeze just enough for her to pour the potion into his mouth and he unfroze, hitting her across the room, making her hit the wall and fall onto the bed before he fell motionless on the floor.

''What the hell was that?''Sirius asked once he turned back and put a hand over his heart, ignoring the pain on his back.

''Black magic, but don't turn back yet, I don't know how long the potion will last.''She warned and hissed when she touched her back, it was going to bruise alright.''My grandfather invented some spells to hunt werewolf and this is some of it. But it's not any good to use them at my level.''She said and stood beside Sirius, who looked down at her.''They only last a couple of seconds.''She admitted to them. Odd to show her lack of power or confidence to anyone but both James and Sirius appreciated it. 

''We need to wait it out now, so stay on your toes.''She warned and he nodded, placing his hand on top of her head, keeping her by his side, as all four watched the werewolf sleep. 

''Weird way to spent your birthday.''Sirius joked and she smiled.

''I prefer being here and helping Remus than a party with the Slytherins, but don't tell them I said that.''She said and he chuckled, a joyful feeling washing both of them.

''I prefer you being here as well.''He whispered, thinking she would hear but she did, making this odd but familiar feeling in her stomach. She knew how bad this was and was going to try and do everything possible to distance herself from Sirius as she did years ago.

James stayed in his Animagus form with Peter, while Sirius and Bey stayed to the side watching him sleep, heavy grows to leave his mouth with snot in his nose.   
''An hour so far,'' Bey said as she watched her friend sleep and Sirius patted her shoulder.  
''Not much but still great work Malfoy. 'he said and she giggled, fishing out another bottle from her pocket.  
'' let's see how far one measures up to so I can dose it properly for next time,'' she mumbled and leaned back on the wall before her eyes locked on the wall across her.  
Silence filled the room and Sirius started fidgeting, he didn't want to be loud to accidentally awaken the sleeping werewolf but he was bored and James was still a deer.  
''Hey Malfoy, do you have a Patronus? 'Sirius asked, which also perked the other's interest.  
''Of course, I do, Black. at this point in school, I don't believe anyone should be without one. 'She snapped at him and looked at Remus moving a bit, but remained asleep.   
''There is a war going on, I believe we should be focusing on dada more than anything else, yet we keep prioritizing things that will not save anyone out there. 'she mumbled and Sirius could tell how stressed and pissed off she was.   
And she had a point here, muggles and villages were attacked constantly and no one seemed to prioritize any defensive classes outside of the normal schedule.   
''What is it? 'Sirius asked and she blinked at him, wondering if she should tell him.   
''Why do you ask? 'she countered and he chuckled lowly.  
''Because I want to know, I'm curious,'' he said and she sighed, slumping down against the wall, little bottle going between her two fingers.   
''It started as a snake but now it seems to be changing. 'she said and looked down at her wand, twirling it around her other hand. 'problem is I don't know why and to what.''  
''Mine is a black dog. 'Sirius said and she glanced over to him, wondering about that. She did note a while back in the fifth year that Sirius's laugh started sounding like a bark a bit but she wasn't so sure how, but his Animagus feature being that, would explain it. The same way she now loved cozy, warm, and dark corners.   
''Hm, well, you are a dog.'' she snickered and he reached out pinching her side softly, making her hiss put of him like the snake she was.   
''You fancied this dog too.''Sirius teased her and she rolled her eyes   
'' I am not responsible for my feeling for you when I was a child.'' she almost pouted, but Sirius didn't care.

''I know you still have a soft spot for me now and ten years ago, and ten years from now. You can't get rid of me little fairy.''Sirius said and ruffled her hair, expecting her to lash out at him for it but she remained still, a distant look in her eyes.

''He seems to be sleeping just fine,'' James said as he turned back and Sirius and Bey agreed.'' I'll keep an eye on him if you want to go back to your party?''James asked her and she shook her head, twirling the little vile between pale fingers.

''As I said, I prefer to stay here, besides, someone might get the idea to propose to me at midnight, I would like that not to happen, therefore, I shaw stay here.''

''Smart decision Malfoy,'' Sirius said and she glared at him, before leaning back on the wall and sliding down, rubbing her arms from the breeze that blew past her from the tunnels. Sirius reached and covered her up with his cloak, before shifting into his big fluffy black dog, sitting at her side, keeping her warm. He wanted to thank her for what she was doing for Remus, this was the small price of the piece Remus had on his big werewolf face, as he slept the rest of that night away. 

Potion's classroom, next morning

Sirius hide a yawn as he listened to Slughorn go on and on about the latest potion, which he wasn't really interested in. But was feeling a lot more drowsy than usual, he was blaming it on the bond. His eyes glanced over to Bey, seeing her taking notes absentmindedly, while Rihan was poting beside her. He assumed she was mad about Bey missing her birthday party. 

Bey on the other hand was lost in her mind thinking about this morning. She had managed to sneak back in her room and thankful Sebastian, her little cat had been hissing at the bed, or else she would have been bitten by a snake, a very poisonous snake. Which would have killed both her and Sirius. She was not sure who kept slipping her poison in her drinks and food, now the snake, but she was going to find out. She was starting to get paranoid more and more each day after she found out her broom was filled down so it snapped and almost killed her that once time. 

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to control her environment that much to actually pinpoint someone. 

But was thinking about asking for some help from the Marauders, seeing as she was bonded with Sirius, therefore, she dies, he dies. Or the worst thing, he died in her place because of the bond. 

Her eyes caught Sirius looking at her and she motioned for him to look down, which he did, seeing a little white folded piece of paper. He raised an eyebrow and unfolded it, wondering when it actually got on top of his books.

Meet me at the hospital wing tonight with the others. We need to talk.  
As soon as he read it, the paper light up in flames and a few students gasped, while Slughorn didn't even seem to notes. 

It was a few hours later that Sirius and James entered the hospital wing, seeing Bey already talking with Remus, as he laid down, parchments with homework and whatnot spread around them.

''What do e need to talk about that is so secret Malfoy?''James was the first to ask, while he pulled a nearby chair and sat backward on it, with Sirius hovering at the end of the bed.

''Well, since I and Sirius got bonded, I now have to say this.''She sighed tiredly and relayed everything for them, from the broom to the poison, to the snake in her bed.

''Someone is seriously trying to kill me and with Sirius being bonded to me, I , need some help.''She admitted and rubbed her arm, feeling tiredness start to consume her, she didn't even remember when the last time she eats and slept properly, she was pale and losing weight over this and was not ok to take any more of it. 

''At first, I thought it might be Sirius himself as we shared so much resentment but I have been spending so much time around him, it's not possible, and I have vision dreams about him going to Azkaban so much that I thought maybe, but he looks so much older that I put that down as just being paranoid. ''

''The list of suspects is too long here, I mean you are the Ice queen , not a lot of people actually like you,'' Remus said and she nodded.

''They fear me, but how many would actually have the guts to sneak into my room and put a snake in my bed?''She asked and felt a hand on her shoulder, which belonged to Sirius.

''I'll keep an eye out for ya , we all will, right?''He asked and both boys nodded, making Sirius feel her tense less but still remain on pins and needles.

''Is that why you told me to tell Lilly the name, Harry? You had a dream?''Remus asked and she nodded. 

''You saw Lily's future?''James asked and was now all about it, making Bey chuckle.

''I'm not going to tell you, James, you might ruin it by knowing.''She smirked and he smiled getting the hint, she was right , if he knew things would change and he was for once, going to trust her genuine smile at him. 

''Harry huh?'' he mumbled to himself and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9~Year 6

''Good morning beautiful.''Bey heard and fluttered her eyes open with a soft smile, turning to look at Sirius. He was getting dressed in front of the mirror, while two cups of coffee were placed on the nightstand. She could smell the sweet aroma of homemade coffee.

''Morning.'' She mumbled and stretched, hearing her back pop out and her eyes looked to Sirius, who was already looking good and dressed, drinking his coffee, sitting on the bed.

''You should get up, James and Lilly are coming over at noon for lunch.''He mentioned and she groaned, resting her head in his lap, before looking up at him.

''Is Aries awake yet?''She asked and got up but was pulled back in the bed.

''Remus is looking over him right now,'' Sirius smirked and she giggled, straddling his lap, before kissing him softly. 

She was smiling and felt something wet sliding down her lips, before pulling away and seeing blood coming out his mouth as he looked at her shocked. She shifted and her eyes widened, turning to scream for Remus to come help but a searing pain shot down her heart. 

And she woke up in a sweat, tossing the covers off and slipping on her shoes.

She rubbed her eyes and looked to the clock, seeing it was almost five in the morning, so she managed to sleep for about four hours tonight. At least it was better than the three she got last night. She made herself presentable and brushed her hair before curling it softly, before making her way to the Great hall for breakfast, well, coffee mostly. She decided on the bittersweet coffee and that was what she was going to get.

''Miss Malfoy!''She heard and turned to see her professors fast walking to her. Slughorn looked angry and McGonagall was furious. She almost felt the need to run away but stayed put, her hand gripping to her notebook, and waited. She knew she wasn't in trouble, at the same time, every little thing she did illegally came to mind, she had to wonder which one might have gotten back to her. 

''Good morning, what may I help with?''Her Malfoy silver-tone came out and Slughorn was the first to speed. 

''Miss Malfoy, it seemed like the Quidditch team gathered together last night and lit the first year's dorms afire, some of our own and some of the Gryffindors, as their captain, we would like you to also attend the meeting,'' Slughorn said and her eyes narrowed. 

''Are you sure it was my Quidditch team?''Bey fumed and Slughorn could tell she was very upset.

''Unfortunately,'' Slughorn said and felt the same way she was, disappointed and upset.

Bey followed the teachers down to Slughorns office, everyone was crammed together, talking but was silenced once they saw the three enter. 

''I have found your Captain, we can begin now,'' Slughorn said and Bey ripped them a new one, talking in a low voice but they could all feel the menace in it. 

''What were you thinking? Have you no shame? I hope you all get detention for a month, no, two months!''She said and shame-filled them, as well so worry, Bey was not someone you wanted to be pissed off at you in any way, shape, or form.

''Captain..'' Regulus started, he was the one that insisted she is there, hoping she would be able to help them out, but alas she was scarier than McGonagall and Slughorn.

''Not a word out of you, getting cough setting fires? Have you gone insane, what if someone got hurt? What if you all got hurt?''She was angry, sure, but worried and disappointed as well.

''We talked it over with professor Slughorn and decided that instead of removing you from the Quidditch matches, we will let miss Malfoy decide on your punishment.''The strict professor said and they all looked to Bey, who had a sadistic smile on her face.''Surely she will be able to make it proper.'' 

''Oh, I am thankful for that.''

Sirius glanced over the Slytherin table, his eyes trailing down Bey as she was standing there, barking profanities at her team. They had gotten in trouble for an ill-mannered plank and were now her responsibility. Apparently, McGonagall was well aware of Bey's power over them and felt the need to leave the torture*cough*discipline to Bey. 

''Suicide runs on the field now!'' She barked out and the team groaned but filled out in a line, going to run around the Quidditch field until she deemed fit to stop, which in her eyes was never. But she might relent before dinner. Unfortunately for them, it was early afternoon. 

''She is more brutal than you!'' Sirius said to James, who was looking after her, with an idea in his head.

''But it's a brilliant way to train their bodies, Sirius!'' James said and Sirius took a knife and pointed it at James, in a playful manner. 

''Make me run around and I will end you, James,'' Sirius said and James pursed his lips, while calmly waving over to Lily, who only raised an eyebrow at him but waved back. James had seceded that he would calm down now, give her some space, Bey did see a future between them and he was happy about that. So, he would ride on the wave. 

''I want to go ask Bey to help me with Potions but at the same time I think she might bite my head off,'' Remus said and Sirius chuckled, twirling the knife between his fingers.

''Maybe you should go give her some loving,'' James suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

''Maybe I should, but.'' He said, wiggling his hand .''She is very angry right now, so I'll take my time, come on Remus, if she kills me, I'll need a witness.' He said and the two boys left James to eat breakfast and look at Lily, while they bit down on the cold December air and made their way to the pitch.

They saw Bey standing, arms on her hips as she watched over the boys running around in their gear, muttering to herself about something. 

''Anger looks sexy on you,'' Sirius said and winked at her while she turned to look at him.

''I will make James make you do suicide runs!'' She threatened and Sirius rolled his eyes at her.'' You know he will do anything for Lilly and I can make Lilly make him.'' She smirked and Sirius paled, she was right, that would be possible for someone like Bay. 

''You know, I love the fact you are captain Fairy but come on, stop this madness!'' Regulus shouted as he ran past her, his eyes locking on his brother, eyebrows knitting together. 

''I will cause a mutiny!'' Sebastian said and Bey pulled her want out, making tiny clouds cover their heads and enchanted their feet to dance under the rain.

''Mutiny you say?'' She asked and glared, watching them groaning and whipping rain from their faces.

''No captain, we are sorry, come on! Have mercy!'' Regulus said and Bey smirked, turning to Remus. 

''Your punishment will be over once I finish helping Remus with his Potions homework.'' She grinned as they screamed out profanities and Remus pointed a finger at her.

''You are a cruel, cruel woman!'' He said and Sirius barked out a laugh. 

''That's my girl!'' Sirius said and sat next to her, enjoying the torture she inflicted on the Slytherin team. He wanted to take a picture so he summoned a camera from his dorms and took one, enjoying the memory of it.

''Captain, I'm dying!'' Sebastian said as a last plea and looked at her; she had a disappointed look on her face. 

''Be happy I'm McGonagall's favorite, you almost got us disqualified from the games for the rest of the school year, essentially costing us the house cup! How dare you tarnish the reputation of the team and for what? Some idiotic fun? Be happy I'm not doing something normal to you!'' She hissed out and they shivered, enchanted dancing under the rain didn't sound so bad after that.

''I really don't know how you do it fairy, getting them so worked up with just a sentence,'' Sirius said and fiddled with the little chain he had in his hand. 

''They know better, unfittingly, they also have blank moments. Disgraces!'' She said and told Remus what to write down to get a passing grade without making Slughorn suspicious. 

''You really like to torture them, don't you?'' Remus asked and she gave him a look.

''I usually love them but they go and set things on fire, so I also need to discipline them.'' She said and made them stop dancing. 

''I swear, do this again, I will do that!'' She said and they nodded, running off to change in dry clothes and go get dinner. 

''It's funny how all these big and strong wizards fear this little runt,'' Sirius said and ruffled her hair, as she glared up at him.

''Of course, they do, I mean look at her!'' Remus said and pointed at her, making her hiss out. 

''All of you need therapy I swear, finish that homework!''

Slipping under the invisibility cloak, Bey looked up at the grinning James and raised an eyebrow, he was alone coming to pick her up.

''What's got you so happy?''She asked and he chuckled.

''I just heard something good is all,'' James said and started making his way to the ROR. Their night would consist of doing homework and eating junk and just chilling. Sirius had mentioned he wanted to think of some pranks but aside from that, the mood was going great. 

''You finally came~!" Sirius called out and jumped to his feet, going over and tugging Bey by the hand, she already felt a wave of affection and drunkness washing over her. Sirius was very happy to see her and they both knew it. 

''Are you drunk?''She asked him and let him pull her along to the two big bar barons in the corner of the room, where he had his guitar and some chocolate and a bottle of fire whiskey. 

''Not yet!'' He said and pulled her down in the comfortable chair and picked his guitar, playing an all-familiar tune, lulling her to sleep almost. 

''Why are you drinking this early on? Have you finished your homework?'' She asked and he looked at her puzzled, before dropping a blanket over her, feeling how sleepy and tense she was. The idea was to keep her safe here and let her sleep-in a piece. Their bond showed Sirius just how much she was struggling, he could feel her not being able to sleep and the little pains she felt, and the frustration. He just chose not to show it and hoped to keep himself calm and collected was making it better for her. 

It was a few minutes later and a soft tune that Bey was snuggled in her blanket asleep.

''Now that the beast is asleep.'' Sirius said and chuckled.'' We should talk about the prank!'' He said and leaned back, relaxing in the plush seat.

''Do you really think crashing the Christmas ball would be a good idea?'' Remus asked and Sirius and James both nodded their heads.

''First of all, Remus, Lily is going with that creep Digory, second, it's going to be massive and fun!'' James said and Sirius chuckled. 

''Are you even going with anyone?'' Remus asked both of them and they shook their heads.

''I wanted to go with Lily.'' James pouter and took a sling of the fire whiskey, turning to Sirius.'' And this bloody idiot doesn't want to ask Malfoy to it.''

''I don't want to go to it alone, let alone ask Malfoy, she will probably go by herself,'' Sirius said and James chuckled, while Remus shook his head. 

''Bey probably has been asked already by half the Slytherin house, plus others.'' James said and pointed a finger at the sleeping girl.'' She is pretty hot if you haven't noticed.''

''I'm not blind but she is bonded to be, she can't just go around balls with other guys,'' Sirius said and Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

''The bond makes you feel each other's mood and shared feelings of pain and pleasure and all that, but nothing actually stops her from going with someone else. You either man up and ask her or watch her go with someone else.''

''She probably isn't going, she hates balls and things like that, always has, always will,'' Sirius said and glanced over to her sleeping form.

''It's still a good idea to ask her.''James backed up Remus and Sirius nodded, they were right and he wanted to go with her more than anyone else, but her say would be what gets him there. 

''There is just a week left, you should hurry,'' Remus said.

Morning came and Bey found herself sleeping cuddled up with Sirius on the floor, while James snored to the side and Remus was missing. The bright sun was showing and she couldn't help but enjoy the serenity of it all, the piece and soft snoring.

She couldn't help but smile softly at Sirius, she rested so nicely and felt so safe, even though they had fought and were natural enemies. 

''You are just too good for me.''She mumbled and buried her loving feelings down, she had to. Her choices weren't many and involving Sirius in her life was a big no-no, even though she wanted to. If her parents found out about her being involved with a Black disgrace, a Gryfindor, and a rebel like him , they would probably torture them both to death. 

And even if she overlooked all of that,there was still the fact that she wasn't just a good person herself, she used to Crusio on many occasions ,even if it was against people that really deserved it, she still had to mean it to happen. She knew Sirius would never overlook something like that, no matter how justified she would make it out to be. 

She was a bad person and he would never accept her many flaws. 

With that in mind, she brushed a few fallen locks out his face and got up, leaving the room and going to get ready for the day.

''Bey!'' Came the voice of Avery, who was running to catch up with her, she felt like it had been forever since they last talked, but who was t even blame after all that happened.

''Morning.'' She mumbled and he already knew she was in a bad mood. 

''I know it's last minute, but would you mind going to the Christmas ball with me?''He asked and she could tell she wasn't really asking, the demanding tone was there, which only pissed her off. 

''I am going alone, but thank you for asking.''She hissed out and her mood tempered down, even more, she wanted to go with a date sure, but not Avery, not with the way he just assumed she wouldn't say no.

''Bey come on, stop resisting this!'' Avery said and she glared, while gritting her teeth, she just needed a year of this to go by, so she can just leave but hey, she was still be pissed off and do something about it, how bad would the torture be? But then Sirius would feel it and she didn't want that, he ran away from it, she wasn't going to just bring him back because she was selfish. 

''I thought you of all people would understand me, why do you keep pushing yourself on to me?''

''You really don't get it, do you?''He asked and his grip around her forearm turned painful.''I have been in love with you for years and the only reason I held back was because of that scum Black, now he is disowned and you are free. I'm still a man and you keep pushing me like I'm some kind of bug!''Avery said and she pulled at her arm, wanting to leave the conversation. 

''I have been repeating myself over and over, I don't want to be with anyone, I want my freedom and you keep getting in my way.''She hissed out and widened her eyes, seeing Sirius making his way over, his expression wasn't very happy either.

''You can be free with me if all I'm saying,'' Avery suggested and felt a hand on his shoulder.

''I think you should let her arm go, Avery,'' Sirius said and Bey struggled, how could he be so stupid? Avery was surely going to pick up on their newfound closeness and get her back for it, he was Slytherin, blackmail was always on the table, why did Sirius have to get himself involved? 

''I'll do what I want Black, what do you care?''Avery shot back and finally let the hand go while chesting up to Sirius.

''Black leaves, this is none of your business.''Bey warmed and rubbed her arm, giving him a look to just walk away but he of course didn't listen. 

''I have to talk with you, so yeah, he's in my way, therefore, my business,'' Sirius said to her but was looking only at Avery, who's gears started to turn but said nothing. 

''Well, enjoy then,'' Avery said and left, giving Bey a heart attack, he was definitely going to do something now. 

''What do you want Sirius?''She snapped and rubbed at her arm, irritated and desperate to go back and catch up with Avery, she couldn't let this little thing get loose. 

''I wanted to ask if you want to go to the Christmas ball as my date?'' he asked and she groaned, shaking her head, was he this stupid?

''Are you stupid, I would never go with you to something like that, what would people say, or do if they saw us together?''She moaned and pushed her hair away from her face, she was a deterrent to get him to fight her, she needed this fight to blow out and attract attention, she can't be seen with Sirius at the ball, her mother will end her if that happened. What would she do to Sirius even? Bey would just feel the Crusio from the future.

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't thinking like that, or he didn't care? He felt hurt, they were getting along so good these past few weeks, he thought he was making progress, and now? He felt like she cared less and was actually disgusted with him.

''Sorry for making you uncomfortable your majesty,'' he said and she looked at him bewildered. 

''Sirius..''

''No, NO, sorry for asking, I thought we were past this.'"he said and walked away too fast for her to catch up.


End file.
